Drops of Jupiter
by taytayfanatical
Summary: Sarah Stilinski's war consisted of graduating, getting into a good university and making coffee for pesky customers with an addiction to caffeine. But now, mythological creatures are being thrown into the mix and with maternal tendencies, Sarah feels an obligation to protect her younger brother, Stiles, and Scott McCall from a fantastical war she never thought to imagine.
1. First Day of School!

Sarah Stilinski held onto her brother's legs as he peeked out to face his best friend, Scott McCall. There was a loud scream and then she heard her brother shout as well. Unaware of what was going on, her own panic set in and a scream erupted from her lungs as well. She ended up dropping her brother, but he managed to land on his feet. How he did it, Sarah would never know.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, trying to catch his breath.

"My dad got a dispatch call, needing every officer they could get to come in and start a search party." Sarah took that opportunity to jump down from the roof, herself.

"They found a body." She added excitedly.

"Like a dead body?" The Stilinskis looked at their friend dumbly.

"No, like a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles responded.

"Who was it?" Scott wanted to know

"Nobody knows." Sarah answered. "They only know that it's a girl in her late twenties."

"Hold on, if they have the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." Sarah responded with a large smile.

"They only found half." Stiles stated.

"We're going." Sarah finished, taking both boys by the hands and heading into the forest where she knew the police intended their search. Typically, Sarah had no intentions of leading her boys out in the middle of the night where there could be possible danger. But she was incredibly restless and she knew that Stiles would want to see this. And of course, where the Stilinskis went, Scott McCall ended up there as well.

She listened as Stiles and Scott bantered back and forth, but they both ended up shutting up when they saw other flashlights nearby. They all lay on their stomachs and not a sound was uttered. But they would have to get out of the way, so they rushed around the group, Scott having a harder time than the other two due to his asthma.

"Stiles! Sarah!" Scott bellowed. The two Stilinskis turned around and were met with a police dog, who charged at them, knocking both teens to the ground.

"Hold it, these two delinquents belong to me." Sheriff Stilinski called out. Stiles and Sarah stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Daddy, how are you doing?" Sarah spoke first, trying to sound innocent

"So do you two listen in on all of my phone calls?" The sheriff beat around the bush.

"Psh, no!" Sarah pushed out. The sheriff looked at his children suspiciously.

"At least, not the boring ones." Stiles muttered.

"All right, where the last one of your trio?"

"Who, Scott? Scott's home." Stiles lied.

"Really?" The older man didn't believe his son.

"Daddy, do you really think I would let poor, innocent Scott into this?" Sarah looked innocently at her father. "Not when he has school and lacrosse to think about."

"Yeah, it's just us. In the woods. Alone." Stiles finished. Both teens hoped their father would believe them. Eventually he did and he pulled his kids away from the sight and ordered them home.

"Ok, let's see this thing." Sarah demanded the next morning at school. Scott looked around anxiously before pulling up his shirt to reveal gauze taped to what must have been a huge bite. Stiles made to touch it but his friend pulled away defensively.

"I think it might have been a wolf." Scott stated.

"No it wasn't." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?"

"Wolves haven't been in California in like, sixty years." Sarah stated.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Stiles gave a slight spasm of excited and Sarah had a broad grin on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"I wish! I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!" Scott whined out, making Sarah laugh wickedly.

"God, that is freaking awesome. I mean, this is the best thing to happen to this town since…since the birth of Lydia Martin." Sarah rolled her eyes at her brothers' attempts to woo the 'queen bee'. "Hey, Lydia, you look…like you're going to ignore me."

"Give it up, bro." Sarah ruffled her brothers' short hair.

"You're the cause of this, you know. I'm now a nerd by association."

"Oh, please. If I weren't around, you guys would really be at the bottom of the social food chain." Sarah stated. She flipped her dark brown hair away from her shoulder and giggled at Stiles' shaking head. As the bell rang, the two boys headed to their sophomore classes while Sarah headed to her college-level English class, letting the day drag on as it usually did, with Sarah completely bored with school. And it ended with Stiles and Scott dragging her to their lacrosse practices, where she cheered on her boys even though the most they did was keep the bench warm. But still, she supported them in their endeavors.

"My whole life has been me sitting on the sidelines. It's time I made first line." Scott commented as Stiles took a seat, Sarah stood beside him and the boy speaking made his way to the field, hoping to impress the coach. Finstock put him in the goal and Sarah watched as he seemed to be having some sort of attack before being hit in the face. It took a moment for Scott to reestablish himself before a series of amazing hits were placed before him and he cleverly blocked every single one, taking everyone by surprise.

"That's not normal." Sarah commented to her brother, who could only nod in astonishment. As Sarah watched one of her closest friends continue to wow everyone in attendance, she couldn't help but think that something was up. How had Scott suddenly become so great at the sport? Scott had even told the coach that he hadn't actually played before. There was no way that this was possible. And yet, here he was, doing the impossible. Despite being dressed in a red flannel, dark jeans, black vans and a jacket, Sarah still found it to be rather chilly. But once she really began to cheer Scott on, she was getting warm, something she definitely wasn't used to. She continued cheering for the rest of the practice. And then they left through the woods to find Scott's inhaler.


	2. Inhalers, Infections and Derek, Oh My!

"I don't know what it was. But I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Sarah couldn't help but smile at Scott's enthusiasm. "But that's not the only weird thing. I can smell and hear things."

"Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles looked confused before finding a lost piece of gum. "Or the crushed berries in Sarah's bag." Sarah had forgotten all about her lacrosse practice snack. She'd been too busy cheering on Scott, which never actually happened. The girl checked her bag for what Scott and smelt and sure enough, there was her bag of crushed strawberries.

"Who's that for?" Stiles asked.

"For the squirrels." She responded sarcastically. "Who do you think, dumbass?" She opened the bag and began eating as carefully as she could, determined not to get berry stains on her new shirt. "So all of this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection?" Scott wondered. "Like, this huge adrenaline rush before I crash?"

"You know, I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles began. "It's a specific kind of infection. And it only happens once a month."

"Stiles, boys don't get periods." She glanced at Scott's pants. "Unless there's something McCall here isn't telling us." Scott rolled his eyes before looking at Stiles again.

"No, it's called Lycanthropy." Sarah did her best to hold in a giggle.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott looked quite alarmed.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst." Stiles continued with it.

"But like he said, only once a month." Sarah played along. "Can't believe I forgot that one." She did a facepalm, if only to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon." Then he gave a small howl and Sarah couldn't hold it anymore. She busted up and laughed even harder when Scott shoved Stiles and made to walk away. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles protested.

"Ok, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott told them.

"Yeah! You're a freaking werewolf!" Sarah exclaimed, still eating her snack. She and Stiles growled roughly.

"Very ladylike." Scott commented on the berry juice flying out of Sarah's mouth. She grinned and wiped it away with her hand.

"Ok, obviously I'm kidding." Stiles stated.

"I'm not." Sarah inputted with a smirk. "So if you see me sneaking into shop class melting silver, it's because Friday is the full moon."

"Why do you keep track of things like that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm a girl, I have to keep track of everything." The oldest of the group responded with a shrug. When they stopped, there was a slight pause.

"I could have sworn that it was here. There was the body and the deer came running. My inhaler should be right here."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are expensive." Scott said. He was bent toward the ground and didn't see a figure dressed in black appear seemingly out of nowhere. Stiles gave a spasm of surprise, hitting Scott so he, too, would see the man. Sarah gave a yelp of astonishment, and her flail sent her bag of berries flying.

"What are you doing here?" The young man asked, moving toward the trio of teenagers. The youngsters were quiet as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Sarah was inching toward her bag of berries. "This is private property."

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles was the first to speak.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something." The young man seemed to be waiting impatiently to hear the excuse.

"My friend dropped his inhaler." Sarah informed the man clearly, moving a bit closer so her brother and friend wouldn't look like targets. Up close she saw quite the handsome face. Dark features contrasted beautifully with his gray-green eyes and she had to admire his leather jacket. "Have you seen it?" With a quick movement of the young mans' hand, Scott had his inhaler back in his own. And with that, the man in black left, leaving the trio in shock.

"C'mon, let's go." Scott practically begged. Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Scott shook his head.

"That was Derek Hale." Sarah responded quietly, taking the lead on leaving the forest. Scott still looked confused.

"He's only a few years older than us." Stiles commented.

"He was a senior while I was a freshman." Sarah filled them in.

"His family died in a fire like, ten years ago."

"Six years ago." Sarah corrected. Stiles looked astonished that his sister could remember things like that. "What? I remember numbers."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered. The question got Sarah thinking, so with one final glance back from where Derek headed out of, she followed the boys to the Jeep, a very vivid memory playing in her head.

_Sarah was working at the coffee shop, as she normally did on weekends. Her boss, Dana, called her in on a weekday though to cover a shift. Sarah didn't usually mind, but it was horribly slow today and the teenager wanted nothing more than to finish at work and head out to a movie with her boys or finish her summer reading._

_ However, when the bell rang to signal a customer, Sarah looked up to see someone very familiar. It was Laura Hale, the girl who'd been her routine babysitter when her parents went out on date-night or ran errands on weekend afternoons. Sarah grinned and waved at the older woman. Laura gave the girl a bright smile at the familiarity._

_ "Sarah Stilinski, is it really you?" Laura asked. "God, you've grown up. You're a junior, right?"_

_ "I'll be a senior starting September." Sarah informed the woman._

_ "That's ridiculous. You make me feel so old!" The girls giggled. _

_ "What are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?" Sarah asked once she'd gotten the order and began to make the Frappuccino. "You seemed so hellbent on leaving and you never really said goodbye to anyone."_

_ "It's strictly business." Laura informed her politely. "I'm not going to lie, I don't particularly enjoy being here, but it's necessary."_

_ "What kind of business? What industry have you gotten into?"_

_ "Pest control." That took Sarah by surprise._

_ "Oh." The younger girl politely responded. "I hadn't known that we had an issue like that in Beacon Hills." Laura laughed._

_ "And you never thought I'd be interested in that kind of field." Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "No, this is just a necessity that I've pursued for a bit. Just a few years, really. My main field is writing. Don't worry, I have a cool job. There's hope for you yet." That made Sarah laugh as she handed Laura her coffee. "Do you think you'll get out of here by next year?"_

_ "I don't know. It depends on if I make up my mind about what I want to do. Plus, Scott and Stiles still need looking out for." Sarah shrugged. "I'll stay for as long as I'm needed."_

_ "Jesus, you and I are total opposites. How did we get along?" The girls laughed again. "I'm done and gone as soon as this is over." She checked her watch. "I'd better get going. See you around, Sarah." _

Sarah wondered why she hadn't seen Laura around after that day and what her business had even been. She wondered why Derek was here if Laura most likely wasn't anymore. None of it made any sense to her.


	3. Radioactive

"Ok, which should I be more focused on? The fact that you asked a girl out? Or the fact that you woke up in someone's pool this morning?" Sarah wondered when Scott told his best friends about his monumental night.

"I don't know, the first seems pretty unrealistic." Stiles told his big sister. They snickered and Scott was not amused.

"Not to mention Jackson thinks you're on steroids. So now you're on his hit list." Sarah cackled. "Oh, this is beautiful. What a wonderful day!"

"Not cool, Sarah! I'm freaking out and I'm convinced that I'm out of my mind!"

"Calm yourself, wolf-boy." The young woman held her hands up defensively. "I think if you relax, things will be a lot better. Just chill. C'mon, go and get changed. They're making the first eliminations today and I have a feeling you won't be a part of them." She winked as she left the boys to their thoughts and headed to the field, wrapping her green scarf tighter as the nippy weather collided with her.

"I just found out that the tests came back from the lab!" Stiles shouted as the three crowded together before the eliminations began. "They found animal hairs on the body!"

"Ok, you need to tell me how you've been listening in on dad's calls while at school." Sarah noted to her brother. But Stiles disregarded the comment.

"Look, I gotta go." Scott said.

"Wait, you're not gonna believe what the animal was!" But it was too late. The whistle was blown and eliminations began.

"It was a wolf, wasn't it?" Sarah asked, to which her brother only nodded before heading toward the field. They gathered in a huddle to listen to what Coach Finstock had to say. Then they broke apart and Sarah took it upon herself to sit by the girl Scott had asked out. She was new and her name was Allison. She was very pretty, Sarah had to admit. And from the small conversations they shared before Scott began commanding the field, Sarah started to like her. Allison was sweet, kind and genuine and very observant.

But not as observant as Sarah. The senior watched as her friend swerved left and right, swiftly avoiding the other players as they scrimmaged for practice. His reactions were unparalleled and he seemed to have some newfound strength that caught everyone by surprise. While Sarah was suspicious, that didn't stop her from cheering Scott on. He deserved the ego boost, though Allison seemed to be doing a good job of it so far. And Finstock added to Scott's confidence when he put the teenager on First Line. Sarah cheered wildly, waving her arms frantically as she did so.

"That's my boy!" She cried out. "That's my Scotty-poo!" Of course, she had to embarrass him somehow. Sarah couldn't have Scott's ego be too inflated. And, noticing Stiles' thoughtful expression, she knew what was going down tonight. The Stilinski children would be up until the crack of dawn doing research on what may be impossible, but was the only explanation, however unreasonable. And what they found that night definitely surprised them.

* * *

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked when he entered Stiles' domain.

"A lot." Stiles answered.

"Doesn't matter." Sarah changed the subject. "We've been up all night, researching everything we could find based on your descriptions of what you saw that night and what has been going on with you physically."

"Wait, what is this about?"

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked. "It's not a joke anymore." Scott seemed confused. "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing this reading."

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Now Sarah was getting worked up.

"Should I?"

"It's a signal." Sarah explained. "When it howls, it's a signal so the other wolves know where it is."

"Wait, a whole pack of wolves?"

"No, a pack of werewolves." Stiles answered. And then, the entire atmosphere in the room shifted.

"Are you serious?" Scott seemed almost…angry? "You're wasting my time with this. You both know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Stiles and I both saw what you did on the field, Scott." Sarah stopped him.

"And what you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible." Stiles told his best friend.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot."

"Oh, God! It's denial!" Sarah groaned.

"No! You made an incredible shot!" Stiles pointed out. "The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Sarah nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"Don't even mention the vision or the senses. And don't think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Sarah kept going on.

"Look, I can't think about this, now." Scott protested. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"What? No! The full moon's tonight!" Sarah and Stiles both started to exclaim.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I've got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it? Just because your social life got torn apart doesn't mean you can start on mine, Sarah. God, Stiles, why are you agreeing with her?" That hit a nerve with the young woman in the room.

"I'm only trying to help." Stiles said calmly, trying to keep peace in the room. "You're cursed, Scott." There was a pause. "And, you know, it's not just that the full moon will cause you to change. It also just so happens that that's when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Your urge to kill." Sarah explained with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I'm already starting the feel an urge to kill, you two." Stiles then read an excerpt from one of the books checked out and then made to call Allison to cancel the date. The Stilinskis couldn't have their best friend's pulse rate go up due to this pretty girl. They couldn't risk it.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott shoved Stiles violently up against the wall with his fist raised and his jaw tense. Sarah's whole body was tense and her brows furrowed with fright at seeing her brother forced against a wall by his best friend. But thankfully, Scott took his anger out on the swivel chair instead. The young woman fought back a sarcastic remark about how the chair didn't do anything wrong, but she held it back, knowing it wasn't an appropriate time. Scott merely grabbed his things and rushed out of the house. When Stiles flipped the chair back to its upright position, the two saw deep claw marks where Scott's hand had been. And their fears were confirmed.

"Looks like we're going to that party." Sarah commented before going to her own room awkwardly. She didn't feel like changing. Her off-the-shoulder gray sweater combined with her tight, black jeans would suffice. She had on oxford flats and a silver locket with her hair in a fishtail braid tied with her lucky silver ribbon. Her makeup was simple, top liner and mascara with her ruby red lipstick for that splash of color. So she simply lay in her bed, thinking about the events that had just transpired and somehow, Derek Hale managed to filter in to whatever equation was working itself through her brain.

Somehow, the parties always managed to be in full swing by the time Sarah arrived. This one was no different. She and Stiles switched off every time they went to a party and this time, it was the youngest Stilinski's turn to drink. So Sarah took the time to talk to a few classmates as well as keep an eye on Scott, who was dancing with Allison. He looked completely fine. Maybe she and Stiles had been wrong. After all, she was a mythology buff. Perhaps that was why she'd jumped to that conclusion. Although illogical, it was something her mind could somehow understand.

But that didn't explain why Derek Hale seemed to be watching Scott from afar and why Scott was suddenly weaving through the crown seemingly drunk, though Sarah knew that he hadn't had any of the 'punch' that was being served. She quickly followed him out, dismissing her peers without a word, only worried about her best friend. Allison was also following, confused at the sudden turn of events. The two girls watched as Scott got in his car and drove off.

"What happened?" Allison asked Sarah, knowing the latter was a friend of her date's. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, trying to think of a good lie.

"He-he wasn't feeling well earlier. He just didn't want to cancel on you. I'm wondering if it just got too bad. Sorry, hun." Allison seemed downtrodden. "Look, I'm speaking for Scott when I say this, he was really excited about tonight, which is why he didn't mention his illness. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." The pretty sophomore gave an understanding smile before turning to head in. Sarah did the same, only to come face to face with Derek Hale for the second time that week.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's." Allison looked over to Sarah for confirmation.

"This is Derek." That was all Sarah could say.

"Let me give you a ride home." Derek offered. "I'm sure Sarah here wants to stay with her brother at the party."

"Do you even know where she lives?" Sarah intervened. All Derek did was raise an eyebrow, which Sarah mimicked, testing the young man. "I live closer."

"How do you know where I live?" Allison wondered quietly toward Sarah.

"Because that house has been up for sale for two years." Sarah answered. It was something Derek wouldn't have known, seeing as how he'd been gone for a bit longer than that. "It's ok, Derek. I live closer to Allison. I'll drive her home."

"How do you know that I don't live closer?" Derek asked.

"Because Laura used to babysit my brother and me." Sarah answered cleverly. "And because I remember unimportant things, I know exactly where you live. Creepy, right? Laura would take us to her place because it was bigger, which meant more fun for us. And we'd play in…the woods…we'd play…games…in the woods…" She trailed off, thinking to the odd flashes of her dreams from her nap earlier that day and she rushed off back into the house, needing her brother. "Allison, stay there, I'll be right back." But both she and Derek were gone by the time Stiles eventually stumbled out of the house, using his sister for support. "Oh, this isn't good." Sarah muttered.

She shoved her brother into the Jeep and sped to Scott's house. She heard the shower running as she climbed through a window and pounded on the bedroom door. Scott opened the door only a crack, and began shouting orders at her, which only freaked her out even more.

"Scott, listen to me!"

"I think it's Derek! Derek's the one who was in the woods; he was the one who killed that girl." Sarah believed it was so much more, though.

"Derek's the one Allison got a ride from." Sarah finally told him. Then there was silence. Sarah rushed through the door just in time to see Scott fling himself from the window and land on his front lawn effortlessly. It was there that she saw him transform into a beast and roar loudly before sprinting off. She knew that Scott's newfound animal instinct would lead him to Derek. So Sarah pulled her brother out of the McCall's foyer and back into the car.

"Where are we going? Was that Scott? I told you he was a werewolf!"

"Was there a second that I didn't believe you?" Sarah asked rhetorically. She sped off toward the Argent's house only to find that Allison was safe and sound. "I-I just wanted to know if you were down for some girl talk. I mean, I've known Scott since he was six. Sound tempting?" Allison chuckled before nodding, gesturing for Sarah to follow her upstairs and into her room.

And after a few hours of girl talk, something Sarah hadn't really done in years, she left the house and found Stiles sleeping off his drunken stupor. She woke him up and they took it upon themselves to drive around town, looking for Scott.

They found him in the early hours of the morning, shirtless and clutching his arm. Stiles gave his friend his suit jacket for both modesty and warmth. And now, in his human fullness, Scott looked absolutely exhausted.

"You know what really worries me the most?" Scott broke the silence.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles commented while driving.

"She must be so mad at me!" Sarah moved from her position of leaning on her brother in sleepiness and punched her friend lightly in the head.

"She's not, by the way. I was kind enough to cover for you. And get the inside scoop during girl talk." Sarah told Scott. "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or just tell the truth." Stiles added. "And revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf!" Both Scott and Sarah gave Stiles a flat expression. "Ok, bad idea." There was a pause and Scott leant against Sarah for support.

"We'll get through this." The eldest of the trio told her friend. "If Stiles and I have to, we'll chain you up every full moon and feed you live mice. We had a boa once, we can do it."

"That was my boa and you got squeamish every time I asked you to feed her."

"Ok, so Stiles will feed you the live mice. I'll just be there for moral support." Scott chuckled at her antics.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to leave a review! I love those. :) Let me know what you like and don't like.**


	4. May It Be

"Allison's father did what?!" Sarah exclaimed once she heard the news. The two boys that were attached at her hip shushed her before looking around to make sure nobody heard. "Oh, don't worry, no one pays any attention to me nowadays anyway."

"Yes. Allison's father is a hunter." Scott confirmed. "He shot me with a freaking arrow the night of the full moon."

"Ok, maybe it's time to start freaking out just a little bit." Sarah stated rationally. Scott was about to say something else but Finstock blew his whistle.

"Jackson, take a long stick today." The coach's bellow could probably be heard from miles away. And Sarah could only smirk at the command that Jackson took.

"Yeah, you work that stick, Jackson." She called out crudely. "You like 'em long, don't you?" Snickers could be heard but two particular people were not amused.

"Stilinski! Get off the field if you're going to be a distraction!"

"Sorry, coach, I don't think the girls are going to be a distraction today. Can't you see? Jackson likes the long sticks!" She wasn't usually like this; so taunting. But she was in a funk today and she had the urge to make Scott and Stiles laugh. They were both so tense and she knew that Jackson taking the piss would give them something to giggle about later. But her smirk fell when she saw Scott being taken down as they made goals. Even from a distance, Sarah could see something trigger in Scott. He took his place back at the front of the line to go again at Jackson. This time, it was the captain of the lacrosse team that fell in agony, clutching his shoulder. Stiles made his way over his best friend and made an attempt to calm him down.

"Get him out of here." Sarah rushed over to the boys. She could see that Scott was about to change. His eyes were glowing and his canines were jutting out. "Get him to the locker room." Stiles nodded and took Scott away from the scene. She watched the boys rush away and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek Hale watching ominously. The Stilinski girl made her way over to him to see what he was all about.

"He's dangerous, you know."

"I dunno, he hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Yet, being the keyword." Derek responded. Sarah bit her lip. "You and your brother should stay away from him."

"Those two have been best friends since the first grade. And I've been watching over them since. Do you really think that Stiles and I are just going to abandon him when he needs us the most?"

"He doesn't need you. He needs to get under control."

"And who better to help him than those who know him best?" There was a tick in Derek's jaw and then a pause. "Look, I understand what you're getting at. But do you think Scott will cope better with this transformation with people abandoning him left and right, or do you think we should help deter the stress and anger by giving him at least somewhat of a chance at a normal life?"

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" Sarah shrugged.

"I know that my brother and I are in danger. But this is our best friend. And he's worth more than anything to us." She paused. "It doesn't have to be every man for himself, you know." She winked and gave a pretty smile before heading to the locker rooms.

Later that night, Sarah and Stiles were Skyping with Scott. Stiles told his big sister what had happened in the locker rooms and she couldn't help but dwell on what Derek had told her; what she already knew. This mythology was not going to be fun and games. New dangers kept shooting right at them.

"He dislocated his shoulder." Stiles told Scott about Jackson. "Now they're counting on you for Saturday." Scott sighed and there was a long pause. Sarah stopped her game on her phone and peered at what her brother was staring at. It was the figure of a young man she'd seen only a few hours previous.

"Scott-." Sarah started to say. But Stiles shushed her and began typing the warning to his friend. There was a commotion and then the line died. "Lovely. Now he's sneaking into houses and acting spooky and threatening."

"Who?"

"That was Derek." She told him. "I'm starting to think he has some vendetta against Scott or something." Stiles seemed confused, but kept his mouth shut.

After hearing that Derek had threatened Scott so as not to play in the match on Saturday, Sarah found herself contemplating the man's methods. She could understand the reasoning; it even made sense to Scott, the logistics of it. But Sarah didn't think that force was the best thing for Scott at the moment.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the dude who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"I just walked into the wrong part of the conversation, didn't I?" Sarah snapped out of her daze as she walked from her Literature class.

"It's not like we can tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott responded.

"We can do something." Stiles stated.

"Like what?" She didn't like the sound of that. There was no real evidence that Derek had killed the girl. Sure, there were wolf hairs found on her body, but Derek had told Scott that he hadn't been the one to bite him. Wouldn't the killer also be the one who bit Scott?

"What, like find the other half of the body?" Sarah asked sarcastically. Stiles looked at her and nodded.

"I swear, we were meant to be twins, or something." The younger Stilinski stated. "We have that telepathy thing going on, you know?" He began to walk away.

"Wait, I wasn't being serious. Stiles!" Sarah called out. She sighed. "I can only blame myself." Scott gave her half a smile before they went separate ways. Scott found Allison and Sarah had Mythology. Oh, the irony of it all.

And later, when Stiles and Sarah got the same exact text from Scott, they wasted no time is rushing over to the McCall residence, where they anxiously awaited the news that their werewolf friend had found.

"I smelled blood at Derek's house."

"That's awesome!" Sarah was still a bit skeptical. "I mean, that's terrible."

"Whose blood?" Sarah wanted to know.

"I don't know. But when we do, we get your dad to nail Derek for the murder and then you both have to help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way that I'm not playing that game."

"I don't like this." Sarah muttered once Scott left to the morgue to check the scent.

"Don't you want to help Scott?"

"Of course, I do, Stiles. But we don't know what's going on here. Derek could be completely innocent."

"Not if there's the same scent from the dead body in front of Derek's house. I mean, c'mon, he's creepy and keeps showing up at random places and threatening us."

"Stiles, he's showed up to the party and to practice to keep an eye on Scott. Then he told Scott not to play in the game because if he shifted at practice, who's to say he won't do it in the game? Think of what that could do to people. Derek hasn't given us a reason not to trust him."

"Look, just because you have a crush-." Stiles began to tease.

"I don't have a crush!" Sarah practically yelled. People around were beginning to stare, but Sarah paid no attention. "I'm thinking that Derek could have done a number of things to us if he was the killer and he hasn't. That's got to count for something." Stiles started to speak, but Lydia caught his attention. "Oh, God. Here we go." Sarah took a seat while her poor brother confessed his undying love for the 'queen bee' before Jackson made his appearance. And then finally, Scott arrived, taking a pamphlet of a woman's reproductive system out of Stiles' hands.

"It was the same scent." Scott confirmed. Sarah sighed heavily. There was no denying that kind of evidence.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"It means we have proof that he killed the girl."

"Tell me something, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in that game on Saturday and he told you that you couldn't?" Sarah wanted to know.

"There were bite marks on the girls' legs, Sarah. Bite marks." Sarah exhaled again and nodded.

"Then we're going to need a shovel." Stiles said. And with that, they left the hospital to head to the old Hale residence. They waited in the dark and watched as Derek left in his sleek Camaro before they headed toward where the body was buried.

"Something's different." Scott noted.

"Different, how?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, that helps a lot." They wasted no time in digging, knowing that Derek could come home at any moment. Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that Derek would somehow appear behind them all and spook them, as he had a tendency to do. But as Sarah kept watch while digging, there was no sign of the man in the leather jacket.

"What if he shows up?" Scott asked, practically reading Sarah's thoughts.

"I've got a plan for that." Both Sarah and Scott waited to hear what Stiles had to say. "We all run in different directions and whomever he catches first, too bad."

"How touching to hear your concern, little brother." Sarah responded dryly.

"Seriously. I hate that plan." Scott added. That was when Stiles hit something. The three pushed aside the excess dirt and found a large bag tied together. They undid the strings and all of them shouted in terror at what they saw, a great big wolf.

"I thought you smelled blood! As in, human blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I told you something was different." Scott tried to redeem himself.

"This doesn't make sense."

"We've got to get out of here."

"Yeah, ok." Thinking of the logistics, as per usual, Sarah sat, gazing in front of her. Something out of the ordinary caught her attention. Something they'd been discussing in her mythology class today.

"Guys, wait. Do you see that flower?"

"What about it?" Scott wanted to know.

"It's wolfsbane." Sarah informed the werewolf.

"What?"

"God, you are so unprepared for this." Stiles commented. Sarah picked up the flower and found it tied to a rope. She followed it, picking it up as she went, curious at the spiral it was creating.

"Stiles, Sarah." Scott said softly, standing up. The two Stilinskis approached their friend and looked into the makeshift grave.

"Oh, my God." They breathed out, looking at the human woman.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to leave a review! I love those. :) Let me know what you like and don't like.**


	5. Battlefield

The next morning, the cops were escorting Derek Hale to the police station. Stiles and Sarah walked casually toward the scene and with a hesitant look toward Scott, they got into the cruiser that Derek was currently situated in.

"Ok, look, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles started.

"Shut up, yes you are." Sarah stated.

"Ok, that doesn't matter." Stiles brushed her off. "I just want to know something. The girl you killed? She was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked, gesturing to Scott who was waiting outside. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me, you want to." Just then, the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski began to pull his two kids out of the cruiser.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Derek." Sarah quickly offered her condolences. That got Derek's attention. How did she know? The werewolf made to speak again but the girl was pulled out by her father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Stilinski father asked.

"We're just trying to help." Stiles vouched for them.

"You know I'm interested in police work." Sarah added.

"I need to know how you came across this."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles stated calmly. It wasn't a total lie.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes." Sarah nudged her brother.

"The night that you told me you two were alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes!"

"No." Sarah finally spoke up, elbowing her brother in the ribs with full force.

"Oh, crap." Stiles sighed.

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles began.

"By deliberately not telling me the truth. How would you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Sarah breathed out. There was a moment's pause.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." The Stilinski kids practically ran off, taking Scott with them.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Sarah stated, looking up from her book. "I've looked through the internet, my class notes and nothing!"

"Just keep looking. Put the puzzle together, isn't that what you usually do?" Sarah shrugged. "Maybe it's a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a special skill. Or maybe it's something you have to learn." Sarah felt Scott shifting uncomfortably next to her.

"Yeah, I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott muttered. "I just need to figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Sarah commented, flipping to a different section in her book.

"Ok, stop it!" That took the Stilinskis by surprise. "Stop saying 'werewolves'! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Sarah asked, heavily concerned.

"No, I'm not! I'm so far from being ok!" Scott yelled at her.

"You're going to have to accept this, Scott."

"I can't." Sarah noticed that her friend seemed to be in pain.

"Stiles, pull over." She commanded softly.

"You can't what?"

"I can't breathe!"

"Stiles, pull over!" Sarah repeated, this time with more force. Scott looked into Stiles' bag and both he and Sarah found the wolfsbane inside. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded, his eyes a deadly yellow.

"Scott-." Sarah tried to calm him down, but all she got were claw marks down her right arm. Stiles finally pulled over and Stiles tossed the bag out. Sarah hissed in pain and didn't notice that Scott was gone until Stiles turned back in surprise.

"Scott?"

"Dammit." Sarah muttered. "All right, time to call Marcy."

"Have you heard or seen anything…weird?" Stiles asked a few minutes later. He and Sarah were driving all over trying to find their werewolf friend.

"Weird, like how?"

"Like, any dog-like people roaming the streets?" Stiles wasn't being very discreet about it. And all Sarah could do was roll her eyes.

"I'm hanging up now." Both teenagers protested at this, but it was too late.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked his big sister. Sarah paused for a moment.

"All we can do it go to the game and see if he's there. I hope he knows what he's doing." That was all they could ever hope for.

* * *

Sarah had dressed in warmer clothes for the game. She sat with her father in the stands, conversing with Allison before the match actually began. She met Chris Argent, Allison's father, the man who had put an arrow through Scott's arm. Sarah couldn't help but worry that her friend would shift on the field and put himself in danger now that Mr. Argent was here to observe everything. She would have to sit nearby so she could distract the hunter if anything went awry.

But she forgot all about the idea of werewolves or hunters when she saw how unfair the team was being. They weren't passing to Scott! Sarah had a huge hunch that Jackson had put the other teammates up to this. She was angry and shouting obscene things at random intervals, hoping she would be heard. Sarah knew it was in vain, though. Nobody listened to her anymore. But still, she could hope for the best.

"What the hell, Jackass! Knocking over your own teammate is not the point of the game!" Then there was, "oh, so you're cheering for him even after he took the ball from his own team. Brilliant." Her father watched her in amusement as his daughter grumbled to herself. He had always found Sarah's commentary interesting and tonight was no different. She found sports to be highly entertaining and had even once been on a girl's lacrosse team. Sarah Stilinski had been in soccer, gymnastics and basketball as well. And she hadn't lost that competiveness especially now that her favorite boys were in such a brutal sport.

So when Scott began doing his crazy things on the field, the sheriff was surprised to see his daughter with nothing to say. She watched intently, her eyes transfixed on number eleven, waiting to see what he would do next. While everyone cheered, Sarah seemed to be a step behind, unsure of how to react to such a thing. Even Mr. Stilinski was in awe of the boy. He hadn't known how good Scott really was.

"Did the other team just hand Scott the ball?" The sheriff asked his daughter.

"I've taught him well." Sarah responded airily, brushing her hair off her shoulder in a girly manner. And after he scored the winning goal, Sarah was the first on her feet, shouting and hollering with glee as the people rushed out of the stands and toward their respective players. Sarah, however, was distracted by the serious tone in her father's voice as he spoke on the phone. Her brother greeted her and they both looked concerned at the ongoings of their fathers' business.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked. The sheriff put up his finger, telling them to wait a moment before finishing his conversation.

"The autopsy report just got back. The body-."

"Laura Hale." Sarah corrected. Her father and brother looked at her in astonishment. "I knew that the moment I saw her face."

"Well, it seems that Laura Hale was killed by an animal, not a human. So they're letting Derek Hale go." Stiles' jaw was clenched and a feeling of relief overcame Sarah. She hadn't known how tense she'd been. She hadn't always known that Derek wasn't the killer. But once she knew who the dead girl was, she knew that the young man couldn't have murdered her. There were too many fond memories that Sarah had with Laura as her babysitter. Sarah could easily recall times when Derek would play with her just so he could hang around his big sister. There was no way that he could have killed Laura.

"We've got to tell Scott." Stiles told his sister.

"You go ahead. I've got a bone to pick with Jackson." She grinned. "Get it? Because Scott is…never mind." Stiles shook his head in amusement before leaving the field. The sheriff left quickly to the station, leaving Sarah to watch as Jackson did his duties as captain as he picking things off of the field. She watched as he picked up a glove and looked over it suspiciously. Sarah chose then to walk toward the captain and could see the name McCall labeled on the glove. "You might wanna give that back to Scott." Her voice rang out clearly. "I don't think he'd be too happy if he was missing a glove. And I don't know about you, but he can be pretty scary if he's not happy."

"What do you want, Stilinski?" His tone seemed tired. Sarah shrugged as she continued walking casually to the lacrosse player. But suddenly, she took a handful of Jackson's jersey, and yanked him to her level.

"I want you to stop being such a little bitch to Scott. You're going to play nicely and act like a real captain and let him be a part of the team. Because he's brilliant. He's just as good as you are, if not better. But you know what? Unlike you, he won't let it get to his head. So I'd stop acting like a pretentious douchebag if I were you and act like a decent human being. It'll get you a lot farther in life." Then she loosened her grip and smoothed out the fabric very gently and turned around to see what suddenly had Jackson's attention. It was Derek Hale in all his leather glory. She raised an eyebrow and blew him a kiss before walked calmly off the field to join Scott and Stiles.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay. Had a lot going on that is besides the point. Ok, don't forget to leave a review! I love those. :) Let me know what you like and don't like.**


	6. Don't Keep Calm and Panic!

"Do you think it's because I'm going out with Allison tomorrow? Do you think I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out?" Scott asked before school began.

"No, of course not." Stiles told his best friend. There was a pause. "Yeah, that's totally it." He finally admitted. Scott sighed and Sarah placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, all right?" Sarah told Scott. "Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly."

"Yeah, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class that you can take." Stiles added. Sarah rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Well, not a class. But maybe a teacher?" Sarah stated gently.

"Who? Derek! Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Whoa, whose 'we'? I was against it from the start. You two are the idiots who didn't listen to me."

"Chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus felt so real." Scott seemed lost in his own world. "I think Sarah's right."

"I usually am." The young woman commented. The trio walked outside only to find a ripped open bus and a group of people taking photos and searching for anything that could be used to find the culprit.

"I think it did happen." Stiles stated. At that point, Scott spent all his time frantically texting and calling his girlfriend, freaking out over what might have happened. And when Allison wasn't picking up her phone or returning his texts, he became even more terrified. Hell, even Stiles and Sarah were freaking out. However, it wasn't to the extent of their werewolf friend. His senses were going haywire and there was a battle raging on inside his head. Poor Scott couldn't take much more of it and so he let his angst out on an unsuspecting locker. And a couple of moments later, bumped into Allison. The three let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jackson asked as Scott stared at the mess he'd created of Jackson's locker. Sarah snickered and pulled the two boys to chemistry class, where she aided for Dr. Harris.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered over to Stiles as Sarah passed back their pop quizzes from the previous week.

"Maybe it was animal blood. Maybe you caught a rabbit." Sarah offered him an out.

"And did what with it?"

"Ate it." Stiles answered flatly.

"Raw?" Sarah looked at him oddly.

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven."

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, perhaps you should take those earbuds out more often." Sarah didn't think anything Dr. Harris said made much sense. "Perhaps you and Mr. McCall could spend a bit of time apart and not distract my student aide."

"It's fine, Mr. Harris. Seeing as how I live with him, I've learned to just tune him out."

"Nevertheless." The chemistry teacher made a gesture, showing the two boys where they would now be sitting. And so they moved quietly. But Sarah couldn't help but notice the lacrosse captain practically glaring at Scott. She nudged the former, quirking an eyebrow, making sure he remembered their conversation on Saturday night. Suddenly, a girl spoke up.

"Hey, I think they found something."

"Or someone." Sarah muttered when the class crowded around the window to see a man on a gurney. The man seemed to have been traumatized and made an attempt to escape with a loud yell, causing the whole class to jump. Sarah placed a hand on her fast-beating heart, willing herself to calm down. "Ok, this is good. He's not dead, Scott. Dead guys can't do that."

"Guys, I did that." Was all he could mutter.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is a bit shorter, but it's because there was originally going to be a paragraph break and then a lot more of this chapter and it was kind of awkward, so I'll be posting the next chapter really quickly, I promise. Ok, don't forget to leave a review! I love those. :) Let me know what you like and don't like.**


	7. You Need to Sort Out Your Priorities

"Ok, dreams aren't memories." Stiles told his best friend at lunch.

"This wasn't a dream. It's something that actually happened." Scott protested.

"What makes you two so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles demanded to know.

"Because! During the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control," Sarah hadn't known that bit. "While I was running around at night, attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Sarah told him.

"I don't not know it." Sarah had to pause at what Scott said, just to wrap her brain around it

"You know, I'm surprised at how grammatically correct that statement was." The brunette responded lightly.

"I can't go out with Allison, now. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling." Stiles protested. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Sarah nodded before digging into her fruit salad. Just then, Lydia Martin sat down beside Scott and Allison sat on the other side of him. The three looked very surprised when Danny and another lacrosse player sat down and one of Lydia's friends was on the other side of Sarah.

"Get up." Jackson demanded of one of his friends.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Came the witty response. The boy sighed before getting up, letting Jackson sit at the head of the table. There was an awkward pause before Danny began the conversation.

"So I heard there's been some sort of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia muttered. There were a few stares. "I think." She went back to nibbling at her lunch.

"Whatever. The dude's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." Jackson retorted rudely.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles added to the conversation, researching on his phone, as always. He held it up for everyone to see the news report on the subject at hand. It seemed that Scott knew him and he was still alive.

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asked in a bored tone. "Like…oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked Allison. "You said that you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were going to discuss what we were going to do." Allison answered awkwardly.

"Well, I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again, so if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun." Sarah felt very glad that she wasn't seeing anyone and wasn't interesting enough to be Lydia's target of friendship. She wasn't sure she could put up with a werewolf and that.

"Hanging out?" Scott pushed out. "Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out? Like us, and them?" Stiles and Sarah could both see the awkward tension that was rising with the conversation. They were incredibly embarrassed for their friend.

"Uh…yeah." Allison stuttered out. "I guess. I mean, sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked rhetorically. "Stabbing myself with this fork."

"Oh, can I do it?" Sarah asked rudely, taking the fork from him.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Sarah snorted.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison tested. "You can bowl, right?" Stiles and Sarah gave each other knowing looks.

"Sort of." Scott answered.

"Is it 'sort of'? Or 'yes'?" Jackson asked heatedly.

"Oh, my God." Sarah groaned. Just between these two boys, there was too much testosterone.

"Yes." Scott answered after a moment. "In fact, I'm a great bowler." Stiles and Sarah let out equal sighs at what Scott had just gotten himself into.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed once they left the lunch room.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Sarah added. "First it was the whole 'group date' thing and then you're just 'hanging out'."

"You don't hang out with hot girls, ok." Sarah merely pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "It's like death. Once it's 'hanging out', you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or didn't."

"Awkward turn of conversation." Sarah commented dryly.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles was still following his own train of thought.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?"

"I think you've got too much struggle to battle right now. Try putting it into perspective." Sarah advised.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Yeah, you both need to start prioritizing."

"I'm first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. Now we're hanging out? Oh! Now I'm going to be late for work." He left rather abruptly.

"Wait, Scott! Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Jesus Christ." Sarah muttered. "I don't think Scott's the one you should be asking." Then she left for her own personal reasons, putting her own priorities first. She took the Jeep that she and Stiles shared and drove to a place that was very familiar to her. Sure everyone knew what happened to the Hales. But with a new insight, Sarah felt different about the territory. She held a different perspective to her old babysitter and the young man whom she'd had a crush on when she was little. There was no judgment, no fear and no prejudice. She felt only sadness at what they'd had to put up with all their lives. And while she still had no idea what really happened to Laura, she knew that it wasn't Derek.

"What do you want?" The voice startled Sarah. She turned her face away from the house and toward the car window to see Derek standing by the car. She bit her bottom lip and opened the Jeep door, hopped out and stood for a moment, gathering her thoughts and courage. Her hands fidgeted with her red off-the-shoulder sweater and she stared past her gray trouser capris and toward her black oxford flats. She regretted having her hair in a fishtail braid, as it gave Derek a tell as to what she was feeling. Her face had always been an open book for others to read with ease.

"I need you to help Scott." Derek rose an eyebrow, as if to ask, 'Are you serious?'. "I know. I-I know what you're thinking. And I don't blame you for it. But you said yourself that Scott is dangerous. And your biggest fear is that he's going to shift on the field or another public setting. Stiles and I can't help him in that regard. You know what it's like and how to control it. I'm not saying that he deserves to get your help. And I'm not asking you to do it for me or any other person other than how beneficial it can be for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not as dumb as I look." Sarah responded drily. "I know that wolves travel in packs. And I know that werewolves, especially, like to be as part of the biggest pack they can have. I know how beneficial it is. I also know that you want revenge on whoever killed Laura."

"Haven't you heard? That was me."

"But we both know that's not true." There was a slight pause. "I know you don't owe me anything. You don't owe anything to Scott, either. But you know that it's the right thing to do." She wasn't going to pull the Laura card. She knew that Laura would have wanted Derek to do this. Laura was the spunky, eccentric, but tender big sister who always lent a helping hand. And she would have encouraged her little brother to do the same. But she wasn't going to tell Derek that. It was too soon. "And he needs your help. He won't admit it, as he's hard-headed and stubborn. But he has a good heart. He may not have his priorities set straight, but he's a good kid." She clenched her eyes shut for a moment and chuckled. "I say that like I'm that much older than he is."

"I'll help him." Derek finally relented. "But he has to come to me." Sarah nodded solemnly. "And he's not going to like what I have to say." The girl shrugged.

"That's not my problem." She chuckled again. "Thank you, Derek."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"I know. I know and I understand. But thank you. You're going to help my friend and for that, I'm grateful."

"Why do you hang out with those kids anyway?"

"Because one of them is my brother and the other is my friend."

"But why hang out with them?"

"I guess I feel obligated to." Sarah shrugged. "They're kind of stuck with me."

"What happened?" There was a pause.

"I think you remember." She hopped back into the Jeep and as she drove away, she could have sworn that for a moment, she saw Derek Hale's features soften.

She had to hide her look of surprise when Scott called Stiles and her later that evening, saying that he wanted them to come with him to the scene of the bus crime. Scott explained what Derek had told him and why he had to do this. So the two Stilinskis accompanied their friend to the school, where they would be on the lookout for anything that could intervene with Scott's trying to remember what had happened.

"I need you two to stay behind and act as lookouts." Scott stopped Stiles from climbing the gate.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked. "You know, I'm starting to feel like this has become the Batman and Robin show."

"Wait, then who am I?" Sarah wondered.

"You're Alfred." Stiles responded. His sister nodded approvingly.

"Ok, look. No one is Batman or Robin or Alfred." Scott tried to reason with them. "This is just something that I have to do on my own." The Stilinskis looked at each other, shrugged and headed back to the car.

"It's a Batman thing." Sarah explained to her little brother. Scott shook his head before climbing the gate and heading to the bus. The Stilinskis sat in the car in silence until Stiles turned on the radio and began patting his hands to the beat until Sarah turned it off.

"Why the hell do you always do that?" Stiles asked, only slightly irritated.

"Because it gives me a headache."

"Everything gives you a headache." Stiles responded. Sarah's only response was rubbing her temples before some flashlights shone before them. They honked the horn loudly, drawing Scott's attention. The young werewolf raced toward them and they hightailed it out of there, Sarah at the wheel, driving frantically.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, none of the blood was mine." Scott told them.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Scott protested loudly. "I saw glowing eyes on the bus. But they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" Sarah wanted to know.

"I think I was trying to help him."

"Wait, why would Derek try to help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense!"

"It's got to be a pack thing." Sarah commented. "You know, make your first kill together."

"Yeah, that's a real bonding experience." Scott replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it." Stiles insisted. "Which means you're not a killer. And it also means-."

"I can go out with Allison." Sarah pursed her lips at Scott's interruption.

"I think Stiles was going to say that it means you won't kill us." She stated.

"Oh." Scott appeared sheepish. "Yeah, that too."

"But," Sarah grinned cutely at Scott. "It does mean that going out with Allison won't be a bad thing. So let's get you ready for that." Scott chuckled while Stiles exhaled.

* * *

**See? Am I not awesome at keeping my promises? Two chapters in one day, can you believe it? I owe you guys for being so awesome. Ok, don't forget to leave a review! I love those. :) Let me know what you like and don't like. Because I know you guys obviously are liking something if you keep reading it and keep 'favoriting' it. So click the button and leave some words for me to read! They really make my day. :)**


	8. Just So You Know

**Ok, I hate to be that author, but here it goes. I'm kind of concerned because people keep following this story. And it's my youngest baby and I'm putting a lot into it and I hope I'm doing all right with it. But I don't know where it falls short or what you guys like or even what you want in regards to the characters if you aren't leaving reviews of some sort. **

**Even a message would be great, because I honest don't know what you, as my fabulous readers, want. Now, I totally understand that it's up to me and that Sarah, my OC, has a tendency to write herself. I mean, really. I've finished with Season 2 and everything she did while I was writing was completely her, I had no intention of Sarah ending up the way she did. But with Season 3 out, I can start watching that and writing more and maybe have a say in what happens with the characters in my fanfic. **

**I really hope that I'm doing a decent job here, because this is what I love to do. I'm having a trying time here with my own issues and film and writing are really the only things that can distract me, so any form of critique is great for me. **

**So, I'm sorry to do this, but unless told otherwise (through reviews or messages), I will not be updating the story. Thank you for reading thus far, but one of the reasons I put my stories out here for the world to see is to receive feedback of any type; it's a learning experience for me. So please, do me a favor and let me know what you like about my work, as well as what I can improve on.**

**Thank you for the consideration. :)**


	9. Little Bird

**A lot of you took the time to review my little fic after my drastic note. I do apologize for that. I just want to see that those who are interested in this explain to me why or at least tell me that they're acknowledging it. So thank you for humoring me and reviewing. I got a lot of positive feedback as well as a couple of people saying that they weren't too impressed with how Sarah is kind of Stiles split in to two. Don't worry, that's just how she starts out. There are a lot more Derek/Sarah moments to come and we see a lot more of who she is, as well as her relationships with people. Sometimes I honestly have no idea what's going on, Sarah just takes over. I love it. And I hope you do, too and will continue to review and let me know what you like and what I need to work on.**

* * *

"What are you going to do while Scott's on his date?" Stiles asked his big sister.

"I dunno, maybe hang out with Erica, I promised to tutor her for her Biology midterm." Sarah shrugged.

"Isn't there a curfew?" Sarah gave him a look.

"Please. I'll be eighteen in two months and it's not like Erica and I will be up to no-good shenanigans 'til the crack of dawn. It's just studying" Stiles laughed.

"I don't know, you two are a pair of hooligans." Sarah chuckled. "Will you fill up the tank?"

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you to do that? After all, Lola was mine first."

"Her name is Sadie, not Lola!" Sarah childishly stuck her tongue out before taking the keys and leaving to hang out with her friend.

After having dinner with Erica and helping her for the test, Sarah did as her brother asked and went to fill up Lola's tank. She grumbled about how she was usually the one to get gas because she was the one with a job. She worked some afternoons and almost every weekend at the only coffee shop in town and only made minimum wage. But hey, it was something. Now, seeing Derek pull up in his Camaro was not something she expected to see tonight; she almost felt awkward.

"He remembers." Sarah finally spoke up. "And, uh, it seems we won't be having any…canine issues from him." Derek gave a nod. "Thank you." Two large cars then pulled up, surrounding Derek. He looked at Sarah quickly, puzzling her.

"You need to get out of here." When she saw Chris Argent step out of the car, she understood.

"I-I forgot to get my cheez-its. So hungry." She walked quickly into the convenient store, where she kept an eye out on what those people were doing. She loathed not being able to hear them, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw one of Derek's windows being smashed in.

"C'mon, Sarah." The cashier begged. "You can do better than Derek Hale. He's nothing but trouble." The teenage brunette only laughed and pretended to brush it off.

"You know me, Steven, I can't help it. It's the bad boy look. Makes my heart pitter-patter." She patted her heart and daintily batted her eyelashes, earning a laugh from the middle-aged man.

"How is your chest doing? I heard you were having breathing issues for a while."

"You know, sometimes I feel like this whole town knows more about my medical history than my own doctor." Steven grinned. "I think it was just the humid summer. And the climate change." She shivered. "It's freezing." Steven gave the girl her change. "Thanks, I'll see you later." She practically booked it back to where Derek was parked and took in the damage. "I think it should be a crime to even _think_ about doing this to such a beautiful car." Derek looked amused at that and Sarah felt a sense of accomplishment.

"So you have medical issues now?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"How could you honestly eavesdrop on that while you were going through some sort of hunter interrogation?" Derek raised an eyebrow and Sarah sighed. "Yeah. I've gotten tested for a bunch of things but my doctor doesn't know what's up. She didn't even believe me until I passed out at work." If Sarah had had decent vision, she would have noticed Derek's worried expression that flashed through and was gone. But she was practically blind at night and should have been driving with her glasses. Alas, she was not.

"You were always so healthy."

"I think it's because of that that I'm now so sick. Did you know, that when you're a kid, people don't worry about you getting a cold or the flu because it's important that you built up immunities? I think because I never went through that biological process that I'm getting super ill now."

"You've thought this through."

"I try to think everything through." Sarah responded. "Cheez-it?"

"You still obsessed with those things?" The tiny brunette grinned.

"Forever and ever, babe." There was that slightly amused expression and Sarah smiled. "Um, I should go. I have school in the morning." She waved awkwardly before climbing into the car and heading off back home.

However, upon seeing that her brother was not at home, Sarah headed to the house she knew he would be at, the McCall's. She arrived just as Scott was getting out of the car from his date. She grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Scott chuckle bashfully.

"Oh, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Sarah asked with a grin. "But first and foremost, where's my brother?" They entered the doorway just as screams erupted and Scott flew up the stairs with Sarah hot on his tail. They reached Scott's room the find Melissa standing over Stiles with a bat in her hand.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Melissa McCall shrieked.

"What am I doing?" Stiles asked bewildered. "God! Do you even play baseball?"

"Can you please tell Stiles to use the front door? It looks like his sister got all the manners."

"And the intelligence and good looks, the list goes on and on." Sarah joked. Stiles only rolled his eyes.

"We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott reasoned.

"Exactly." Melissa and Sarah answered simultaneously. "And, by the way, do any of you care that there is a police-enforced curfew?"

"No." The three teenagers answered together. Mrs. McCall sighed.

"Ok. I've done my parenting for tonight." Sarah smiled.

"Good night, Mrs. McCall." Sarah looked to her brother as he sighed heavily.

"What?" Sarah knelt by Stiles as Scott pulled up a chair.

"Dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago." He began toward Sarah. "It's the bus driver. They say he succumbed to his wounds." Sarah's stomach sank.

"Succumbed?"

"He's dead." Sarah explained. Scott's expression grew angry and the Stilinskis tried to reason with him. "It's not Derek's fault!" But it was too late, Scott was already running toward the forest.

"How do you know it's not Derek?" Stiles asked.

"It's instinct." Sarah tried to explain. "Look, you've got to trust me on this." She sighed. "Derek wouldn't kill his sister. Or random strangers."

"Look, we don't know that. This isn't the Derek from ten, twelve years ago, Sarah. His family died in that fire and then his sister disappeared and…"

"Murdered." Sarah muttered. "They were murdered. And I don't think any of this is happening on accident."


	10. Bad Disease

"Lord have mercy on our souls." Sarah breathed out when Scott told the Stilinskis what had transpired that night when he met up with Derek.

"When you say that, I'm not sure if you're relieved or shell-shocked." Stiles told his sister.

"Both. It's usually both." Sarah responded. "By the way, I told you none of it was Derek."

"Ok, just because that's what he said doesn't mean he's telling the truth."

"He was." Scott spoke up. "His heart didn't bleep."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

"Just because you have a crush on Derek-." Stiles began.

"Jesus Christ! Will you drop the whole crush thing? We're not in third grade anymore! And I could say the same thing about you with Lydia. Just because you have a crush on her doesn't make her any less of a controlling bitch that tried too hard to be likable."

"Wait, was that analogy supposed to be you admitting that you have a crush on Derek Hale?" Stiles knew how to push his sister's buttons. Sarah only groaned and made to leave the bedroom only to come back with a thoughtful expression, also knowing how to push her brother's buttons.

"What if I admitted I had a crush on Derek? Would that make it better? Would it make everything easier about how I wanted to have him push me against a tree and just ravish me?" Sarah brushed her hands against her body in a provocative manner. "Oh, yeah. That hard, muscular body on top of mine and that stubble all over my body, oh, yes!"

"Oh, my God! Please stop doing that!" Stiles begged. Sarah laughed and Scott looked horrified. "Jesus, I'm going to have nightmares for a year. I hope you know that you're paying for my therapy." Sarah cackled before heading to her room.

"I'll stop if you quit blaming my instinct on a school-girl crush!" She called out from her closet, fingering her chosen nightwear. "I thought you knew me better than that, little brother." She fiddled with the hem of her pajama shirt before it fell to the ground. She cursed her cold, nimble fingers before picking it up and seeing an old Polaroid lying on the ground of her closet. It was her fifth birthday party. She was blowing out the candles and Derek Hale was nearby, smiling as she did so. Sarah grinned and placed it on her bedside table before heading to the bathroom to take her medicine and then back to her bedroom to fall asleep. She dreamed of cake and ice cream that night.

After first period, Sarah headed to her locker to get her books for her next class. When the bell rang and she could still hear two distinct voices, she turned around to see Jackson and Derek conversing. From what she could tell, Derek looked ready to topple over and Jackson wanted to know if Derek was selling Scott steroids.

"All right, _tough guy_." Sarah practically had to pull Derek and Jackson apart as Jackson tried to get Derek back to face him but the werewolf lashed out. "I told you to watch it, Whittemore." She warned as she pulled Derek away by his left hand. "And you…" She pulled her own hand away, confused at the wet, sticky substance. "What the hell happened?" She eased up as she saw his wince of pain and she moved to the other side. She leaned him up against a wall. "Hey, breathe." He seemed focused on something else until the bell rang right above his head and he cringed in pain. Sarah knew that werewolves had heightened senses; Scott had the same problem the day after he'd been bitten. But from what Sarah knew, Derek had been born a werewolf. He should be able to control it. She knew something was wrong, hence the blood. But she didn't know what and Derek wasn't saying anything. "Come on. Let's go find my brother."

"No, I need Scott."

"Scott doesn't have a car. My brother and I do. You need to go to a hospital."

"No!" He pulled away violently, taking Sarah by surprise. "I can't go there."

"So it has to do with your furry little problem." Derek nodded weakly. "Well, why don't you tell me what happened? If you don't tell me, then I can't help you." And then it occurred to Sarah that perhaps he simply didn't have the energy to speak just yet. "Ok, we find Stiles, we find Scott. C'mon." She had him lean on her as they half-walked, half-crawled their way to the parking lot, stopping in front of the jeep. Horns began honking immediately, to which Sarah began yelling and flipping people off.

"What the hell?" Scott suddenly appeared.

"You keep asking that, when it's quite obvious that Derek is in a fitful state." Sarah commented.

"I was shot." Derek finally got out.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles was panicking.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"He can't!" Sarah practically yelled. "Don't you think he would have if he could?"

"It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot." Derek growled out.

"Hey, there's no need for name-calling right now." Derek glared at Sarah, who glared right back.

"That's what she meant when she said that you have 48 hours."

"What?" Derek and Sarah asked simultaneously.

"Who said 48 hours?" Derek wanted to know.

"The one who shot you." Scott answered. Suddenly, a burst of pain spread through Derek's body and his eyes flashed a vivid blue. He couldn't control the werewolf gene.

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

"He can't, Scott!" Sarah defended the older werewolf. "C'mon, let's get you up." And with that, she helped lift Derek into the jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet was used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell-?"

"She's an Argent." So there was another hunter in town.

"Why should I help you?"

"Why should you help anyone, Scott?" Sarah asked. "Why should Derek help you with your own furry little problem? Why should anyone help anyone?"

"Look, Sarah, you have a good point, as always. But being philosophical in a parking lot full of teenagers who want to get home probably isn't your best bet right now." Stiles pointed out.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott gave in as Stiles hopped into the driver's seat with Sarah seated in the middle. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles grumbled out before driving off.

* * *

**Ok, so you guys have been pretty good about continuing to review or message me. Let's keep it up! It really brings a smile to my face when I see how enthralled you are by bits and pieces of my originality here. A couple of you commented that you thought that it was going too fast, please elaborate on that. And a few people have wanted to see doctor's appointments as well as more originality from Sarah. Fear not! Those bits are coming. :**)


	11. That Awkward Moment When

**Ok, this is not another dramatic memo, saying that I will discontinue the series without more reviews. So don't worry about that. :) No, this is about a poll I've posted. Seeing as how I'm done with writing and editing the second season, I'm moving on with the third, which I'm very excited about (I hope you are, too). Anyway, I'm kind of stuck with something in particular. I'll give a little spoiler in that Sarah graduates high school at the end of season 2 and during the summer, she has to declare a major so she can choose what classes to take at the university (And kudos to you if you can guess where she's going).**

**So, I posted a poll that should be on my profile, so if you want to go and check that out and make your decision based on what you know about my character, go ahead. I'm excited to see your decisions. Also, if you don't see your own choice on the poll, feel free to message me with your thoughts! You guys have been so great about following me and reviewing as well as messaging, so please keep it up. It's nice to come to work at 8 am and see the things you've left me.**


	12. Fame is Greater than Infamy

"Stiles, it's been, like, ten minutes. Give him more time." Sarah said gently.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats." Stiles said rudely to Derek, who was trying to get comfortable.

"We don't have time, Sarah." Derek grumbled out, ignoring the youngest Stilinski. Sarah paused and sighed.

"I know. But if we think about it too much, then it's going to make everything more painful."

"We're almost there, anyway."

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

"You can't take him there." Sarah protested.

"Not while I can't protect myself!" Derek added. Stiles pulled over in frustration.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" He asked. Sarah sunk into her seat, feeling awkward sitting in the middle. "Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Sarah was shocked at the answer. But not only that, it was the way he said it. He seemed ill and…calm. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her panic to a minimum. Derek lifted up his sleeve to expose the wound. The Stilinskis looked away. Stiles more vocal and Sarah remembered why she didn't want to be a nurse or do any sort of hospital work.

"Is that contagious? Oh, my God. You should probably put that away." Stiles commented in disgust. "In fact, just get out."

"Stiles!" Sarah slapped him over the head. "Be reasonable. Just start the car."

"Now." Derek ordered.

"You know, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles responded. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Don't make me use your full name." Sarah warned. "Because I'll do it if you don't start the car." There was silence.

"Listen to your sister." Derek ordered. "Or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." That got Stiles going. But all they did was drive around for a few hours, not knowing where to go.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked, finally getting a hold of Scott. Sarah fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what to do with her hands. What she would have liked to do was scratch Derek's back or give him a cold cloth or make him soup. That's what she did when Scott or Stiles was sick. Granted, Derek had been shot, it was totally different. But Sarah wanted to offer some sort of comfort. However, this werewolf was a sourwolf and probably wouldn't take to well to someone taking care of him. So all Sarah did was place her own hand on top of his. She was surprised that he allowed it and so she pushed the boundary even further by grasping it tightly. "And by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Like what?" They could hear Scott.

"Like death." Sarah pursed her lips and smacked her brother again.

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott was telling them.

"What about your boss?"

"He's probably gone by now." Sarah muttered. Scott told them where the spare key was and Stiles began the car again, this time, with a destination in mind.

"Look, if you want to stay alive, then you need me." Derek tried reasoning with Scott, trying to get him to hurry up. "Find the bullet."

"Please and thank you!" Sarah crooned out in a sing-song voice. They began driving to the vet's office and made it just as Scott texted Stiles.

"Does Nordic Monksblue mean anything to you?" Stiles asked the injured werewolf.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek and Sarah answered together. The boys looked over at Sarah in confusion. "What? I'm taking a Mythology class. You can thank me later for being weird." She began moving things around so they could get into the actual building.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek stated. "Or else I'm going to die without it."

"Tell Scott to hurry the hell up." Sarah ordered.

"You know, that doesn't look like something a good night's sleep and some ibuprofen couldn't take care of." Stiles stated nervously after Derek had removed his shirt and they were surrounding by operating tools used by the veterinarian.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me." Sarah was trying to focus on the wound rather than the immaculate body the werewolf possessed. Now was not the time for lusty thoughts. Sarah had to set her priorities.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"If Scott doesn't get here with the bullet, we'll have to go to the last resort."

"Which is?" Sarah prompted.

"One of you is going to cut off my arm." Sarah nearly gagged at the very thought of it. Derek slid the saw over and Stiles looked at it in horror.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek responded, wrapping the blue tape around his upper arm, stopping the blood flow.

"And if it doesn't?" Sarah asked meekly. Derek just looked at her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Stiles protested.

"Why not?" Derek growled out.

"Because sawing through the flesh, the bone and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked incredulously.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Yeah…same goes for me." Sarah agreed.

"Ok, how about this. Either you chop off my arm or I chop off your head."

"Look, I am so not buying your threats-!" Stiles began before Derek took him by his shirt collar.

"Ok, Derek, calm down. Stiles, shut up. I'll do it." Derek's gag reflex began to kick in and bile erupted from his mouth. Sarah rushed to his side.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek explained weakly. "Now. You have to do it now."

"Oi! Calm down." Sarah repeated, taking his face in her hands. She tried to ignore the clamminess of his skin and the sticky sweat brought on by the infection.

"Just do it!" Derek roared. Sarah clenched her jaw and held Derek's own firmly in one hand.

"Relax." She said sternly. She took a deep breath before taking the saw in her hand and turning it on. She told her body to relax and to stay calm, otherwise, the saw would be shaky and the result would be less pretty than the present one. Just as she was about to begin, Sarah heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded to know once he saw what Sarah was about to do.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Sarah told him, full of relief.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott pulled a bullet out of his pocket and handed it to the older man. Derek tried to focus in on it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sarah asked.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Derek couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to the floor, completely passed out. Scott watched as the bullet fell through an opening in the ground and used his claws to reach in and pull it out successfully.

"Jesus Christ, wake up!" Stiles demanded of Derek. "Ok, please don't kill me for this." And with that, Stiles used all of his strength into a punch to wake the werewolf up. It worked and Derek then used his teeth to open the bullet up, revealing wolfsbane, which he set to flame and dug into his wound, setting the infection in his body alight and then the smoke drifted out. Sarah watched in terror as it seemed to be a very painful process. But when it was done, Derek seemed fine.

"That was awesome!" Stiles pushed out. Scott and Sarah looked at him in bewilderment.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Apart from the agonizing pain." Derek responded rudely.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good thing." Sarah reasoned.

"Look, we saved your life. Which means you're going to leave us alone. If you don't, then I'll go to Allison's dad and tell him everything!" Scott warned. Sarah now looked at him in astonishment.

"You really think you can trust them?"

"Well, they're a lot nicer than you are."

"Ok, fine. I'll show you how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Sarah figured out. "It wasn't just a gas leak that set your house on fire." Derek didn't say anything. He only led Scott to where Sarah knew the only remaining Hale was.

"Sarah, how do you know these things?" Stiles asked on their way home. "How do you know all of these things about the Hales and werewolves and all that stuff?"

"Because Laura used to babysit us."

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal."

"It was to me. For a house to just magically catch fire, killing ten people? Things like that don't just happen in Beacon Hills. I did every bit of research I could. And you forget that Derek was only three years ahead of me in school. We saw each other around and…" Sarah shrugged. "You know me and my over-thinking. I'm paranoid and follow my instinct."

"And only if you know you're right do you act on it. Yeah, I know."

"And how many times have I been right about the Hales?" Sarah asked.

"You're weird." Stiles commented, making his sister smile.

"You love it." They chuckled. "And, you know, it might not hurt to do your own research, Stiles. You're smart, figure something out on your own. Go with your own instinct, it seems like nobody trusts mine anymore."

* * *

**Ok guys, c'mon! Reviews and messages are lacking. I totally appreciate all of you who _DO_ take the time to comment on this story and message me with thoughts and opinions. Seriously, let me know what you think. Another thing, thanks to everyone who voted on the poll of Sarah's degree. I'm actually kind of surprised with the turnout and the results of it. If you haven't voted, go ahead and do so; I'd like to know what everyone thinks...same goes for reviews and messages. :)**


	13. The Back of the Truck

The entire Stilinski family was having a lovely meal of fast food inside the police cruiser. It was the one night a week where they could just have quality family time.

"Did they get my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to have fries, dad." Sarah reminded him. "Especially the curly ones."

"I'm carrying a legal weapon. If I want curly fries, I will have curly fries." Sarah giggled.

"If you think that getting rid of contractions makes your argument any more valid, then you _are_ wrong." Stiles argued, only adding to the comedy. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at her father's expression.

"He gets it from me." Sarah bragged about Stiles' intelligent comeback.

"Unit one, do you copy?" A voice came from the monitor. Stiles quickly grabbed it but Mr. Stilinski went into Sheriff mode and snatched it away. "We've got a possible 187."

"A murder?" Stiles asked with his mouth full, letting some fries drop out.

"That's attractive." Sarah commented.

"Murder is never attractive, dear sister." Stiles responded lightly. Sarah grinned before stealing some fries while the Sheriff drove to the scene of the crime. It was a movie place and the teenagers could see Lydia and Jackson outside, both looking distraught.

"Stay here." But of course, they didn't listen. Not when Stiles was fixated on Lydia and Sarah was getting riled up at seeing Jackson talking to her father in a rude manner.

"This should be a pretty easy concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you!" Sarah stood behind her father, glaring at Jackson. "I want to go home!"

"Whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. Mr. Stilinski looking warningly at his son before making the attempt to calm everyone down. Sarah took this time to walk up to Jackson.

"Listen up, buddy. I don't care if you've been severely traumatized. You do not talk to my father like that, do you understand?" Jackson only scoffed but Sarah pulled him back by the collar of his leather jacket. "I asked you if you understood." Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were fierce. Her knuckles were white and Jackson could only nod. "Good. Because I've got friends on my side that will make your life miserable if I ever hear about that temper. Don't mess with the people I love." She patted his cheek before getting back into the cruiser.

"Please remember that parent-teacher conferences are tonight. If you have a C or lower, you are required to attend them with your parents. But I won't name you because the shame and disgust should be more than enough punishment." Sarah rolled her eyes at Harris' antics. It was the same speech every year. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He stopped in front of Stiles' desk, where his student was highlighting something he found interesting. Dr. Harris waited for an answer, but his attention was diverted when Jackson walked in late. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, then let me know." Sarah glared at the chemistry teacher for so blatantly displaying favoritism. She couldn't stand him sometimes. "Everyone, begin reading chapter nine." He paused. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book. Why can't he be more like you?" Dr. Harris whispered to his aide.

"I think you're forgetting, sir, that he's doing better in your class than I ever was." Sarah responded cheekily. Dr. Harris could only stare at her as she continued grading the essay responses to a lab the class had participated in last week. Sarah noticed Stiles asking Danny, another lacrosse player, something serious. But Sarah knew it had to be an irrelevant question when her brother lost all balance and ended up falling off of his seat.

"Have you been getting any of my texts?" Sarah figured that her brother had finally gotten a hold of his best friend. "Do you have any idea of what happened last night? Lydia is MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, some random guy's dead and you have to do something about it."

"Where is he anyway?" Sarah wondered.

"He and Allison skipped so they could spend her birthday somewhere 'nice'."

"Somewhere nice, huh?" Sarah raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And it's her birthday, you say?" She began moving her pelvis back and forth provocatively.

"You're so weird." Stiles told her.

"Oh, like you're any better. You're the one what has to 'live vicariously through him'. Don't tell me you aren't rooting for him."

"Are you?"

"Hell, yeah, I am!" Sarah hollered. "Allison's a nice girl, even if her dad is a crazy werewolf hunter. Scott deserves this." She headed to her next class.

"What? And I don't?"

"Not when the only girl you have eyes for is Lydia Martin!" Sarah called back. She paid attention thoroughly during her math class, trying to focus on something that wasn't fantastical or mythological. The more analytical and factual, the better. But when Stiles ditched her to go find Lydia, she resorted back to her thoughtful, observant self, full of crazy ideas and theories. Dressed in a loose tank top and capri leggings, Sarah went for a run, aiming to clear her head for the time being. She ended up in the forest facing the charred Hale house. She felt like a crazy stalker but then she realized that this was the pathway she always took when she went for a run. Habit and muscle memory automatically brought her here as a response to her buzzing head.

Now, Sarah had no idea if Derek was even home. But as she walked closer to the house, she saw the car that she had come to be familiar with. So she timidly knocked on the door and waited for Derek to answer. To her surprise, he did. And he was shirtless, which took Sarah even more by surprise. She cleared her throat when she saw that Derek was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, muscle memory brought me here." She began. "I take this path when I go for runs and…stuff."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed awkwardly. She scratched the back of her neck. "I think my mind keeps coming up with theories and weird thoughts and my brother is scared of you and Scott thinks that he can only come to you when he's completely desperate."

"And why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not completely terrified of you. And I'm not completely desperate. But I have a feeling that you'd be able to put my mind at ease by answering a few questions that I have." She paused. "If I'm not interrupting anything, that is." Derek sighed and hesitated. It was split, but Sarah recognized the wheels turning in his head. He looked around before beckoning her to come inside. "So I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Just my workout." Sarah looked around.

"Jesus Christ, man. What do you do? Lift furniture?" Derek lifted an eyebrow. "Well, it would make sense." She gestured to his muscles.

"Have you been eyeing me?" Sarah was suddenly horrified.

"No! It's just that…you're very…broad."

"So I'm fat."

"What? No! That's not…" Sarah cocked her head, grinning slightly. "Did you just make a funny?" The corner of Derek's mouth was twitching, as though fighting a smile.

"No." Sarah's grin got wider, her eyes crinkling.

"I think you did." Derek didn't respond. He only grabbed a hold of the ledge of the doorway and began doing pull-ups. "Oh. I really was interrupting a workout."

"What questions do you have for me?"

"I was just wondering if you knew what Jackson and Lydia saw last night."

"Who?"

"The kid who got attacked by your vicious werewolf nails and his girlfriend. The ones outside the video store last night. You know, where that guy died."

"I don't know what they saw."

"Yes, you do." Sarah told him flatly. "You just don't want me to know."

"I don't want the world to know about us."

"So I'm the entire world now? I think you're forgetting that I'm on your side, Derek. I'm trying to help out as much as I can. But I can't do that if no one tells me anything."

"I don't need your help."

"No, you just don't want it. Because you think that it should be every man for himself and that you can take care of yourself and blah, blah, blah." Derek seemed surprised at the cold front Sarah had taken. "It doesn't have to be that way, Derek. Look, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Jackson isn't acting like a jackass and Lydia seems genuinely traumatized at what she saw last night." She paused and saw that Derek had stopped working out. He seemed to be listening for something. "Was it the Alpha?"

"Sh." Derek hushed her. He grabbed her hand and yanked her behind the dusty, old couch just as the door was kicked open. "You stay out of sight, understand?" Derek whispered softly enough to make the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stand at an end. "Don't do anything stupid. You let me handle this."

"No one's home." They heard a voice echo.

"Do you understand? Please, just listen to me. Stay out of sight." Sarah nodded quickly and remained crouched behind piece of furniture before the comforting surrounding of Derek vanished. She held herself close as she heard a female voice taunt Derek and jeer Laura. Sarah's jaw clenched as she heard the female disrespect Sarah's departed friend. When she heard growls and two loud thunks, she knew that there were a few hunters who were no match for a werewolf. But the last one seemed to be prepared. Sarah heard the sound of electricity and a whine that she knew belonged to Derek.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places." Despite hating the sound of the female's voice, Sarah couldn't help but agree with her. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Sarah couldn't bear to hear Derek crawling around on the floor with the woman taunting him with the sound of the electrical cow rod. She could feel the couch moving as he tried to get up, but the woman wouldn't have it. She used the cow rod on him again, sending Derek rolling to where Sarah could actually see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to show it and it broke Sarah's heart. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait for you. Unpleasant. And frankly, a little too Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre for my taste. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls." The woman paused as Sarah sneaked out from behind the couch so that the blonde didn't see her. "We didn't kill her." Derek was shaking with pain and anger. "You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Derek responded shortly.

"Then listen to my heart." The blonde got closer. "We. Didn't. Kill. Her. There, see? No bleep. Just the steady sound of the cold, hard truth." She then got up and Sarah had to hide again. "We found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek." Sarah's brows furrowed; she remembered Scott saying that when he recognized the scent. But how had that happened? "What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Just admit what you've been thinking all along, which is that the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved." There was a pause. "Unless…you don't know who he is, either." The woman chuckled. "Well, guess who just became totally useless." Sarah knew what was about to happen as the sound of the Taser came to life, but Sarah flung herself out of hiding, kicking the woman in the knees, causing her to drop. But Sarah didn't stop there, she used a broken piece of wood to hit her over the head before Derek grabbed Sarah's hand and they booked it out of there, sprinting into the forest, only stopping when they'd gotten far enough away to be safe for the moment.

"Derek." Sarah whispered. The young man didn't turn around. "Derek." She tried a little louder. He still didn't respond. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned and growled, his fangs exposed and his eyes were blue. She backed away, startled. But instead of staying away, she wrapped her arms around him, locking him in. Derek was surprised at this turn of events. Usually, things like this didn't happen. "I'm sorry, Derek."

"It's not your fault." His voice was gravelly.

"I'm still sorry." Sarah insisted. "No one deserves to go through all of that. Least of all, you." Derek felt his fangs slowly sink back in and his eyesight went back to normal. He found himself welcoming Sarah's warm embrace and he surprised the both of them by returning it. "C'mon, you can hide out at my place for a while." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"At the sheriff's place?"

"Eh, he's hardly ever home. And Stiles can't focus on anything to save his life. I'll keep you safe." She winked before chuckling and leading the way to the Stilinski residence. "By the way, what are your plans for helping Scott?"

"Oh, you'll know it when it happens." Sarah could only smirk.

"I'm sure you're aware of how intelligent your daughter is, Mr. Stilinski." Mrs. Mimson began.

"Yeah, she's my worry-free kid," The sheriff stated. "I've never worried about her academically."

"I'm glad. Although, I find it interesting that she turned down the opportunity to graduate early." Mr. Stilinski seemed surprised at that. "She's finished with all of her core classes and is taking college-level math and English classes and with all of her AP classes and test scores from last year, she'll be graduating with her Associate's already in hand." Mr. Stilinski was impressed. He was also a bit astonished that he wasn't aware of this. "Socially, I'm a bit concerned. I'm sure you're aware of what happened a few years back in regards to her…health." Mr. Stilinski knew that that had been when Sarah's medical health took a downward turn. The anxiety and stress of Stiles' and her mother hadn't been good for her. And Sarah becoming a recluse and pushing people away hadn't helped at all. "Since then, Sarah seems to take upon her a matronly role." Mr. Stilinski nodded. "She seems to have taken a personal liking to Erica Reyes as well as a few others and spends her free period with the emotionally handicapped students, just working with them."

"So why is that a concern?"

"My concern is that she not mentally aware."

"Come again?"

"It's not too extreme, although it differs greatly from her freshman year. The stress levels, the signs of mania." At the sheriff's troubled expression, she elaborated. "The highs and lows she's goes through are very concerning to me. I don't doubt that's why she's so sick all the time. And her work! She gets her work done before anyone else and is entirely focused on that project. But once the bell rings, it's as if she's snapped out of a trance. She doesn't think back to what she does or how she does it, she simply gets it done, almost robotically. The work she does in my class in particular is…pristine and, to be quite honest, perfect. But she seems to be moving very languidly, as if waiting for something to happen. She's the perfect student and with one-on-one conversations, very pleasing to talk to. However, she's a complete recluse and seems completely bored unless she's taken an interest in you and what you have to offer." The teacher chuckled. "It's funny, actually. I think she has a very low tolerance for dumb people."

"Well, she is her mother's daughter." The sheriff sighed.

"Her IQ is through the roof and her work is unlike any I've ever seen." Mrs. Mimson handed Mr. Stilinski a file. "You have a gifted daughter, Mr. Stilinski. The only problem is that she seems very anxious and impatient about everything going on around her. I don't think I've ever seen her in a relaxed state. I'd be interested to see where she ends up."

"And where do you think she could end up?"

"Oh, Sheriff, your daughter could do anything and everything she wants. I'm a little bit afraid of anyone who tries to get in her way of what she loves."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I have been. These past few days have been hell. I was in the ER and have had heavy dosages of pain medication shoved down my throat, I haven't been able to keep anything down and it's been no fun at all. But I managed to give you guys a longer chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to message and review! Thank you all!**


	14. Find My Own Way

Sarah had to make a comment upon walking into the conversation that Stiles and Scott were having about Scott's abilities and how their father had been hurt at the conference. "I'm glad you two are talking again. The whole universe felt out of whack this weekend."

"Ok, but correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone." Stiles stated, still talking about Scott's trying to hone in on his primal instincts. "And that someone's usually Sarah or me."

"I know." Scott began. "That's what he means when he says that he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how is he going to teach you to do that?" Sarah was curious. Scott only shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he does, either."

"Ok, when are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked.

"He's picking me up from work."

"After work? Ok, well, that gives me until the end of the school day, then." Sarah cackled.

"I love not having work on Mondays!"

"When do you work?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I worked all weekend, Stiles." Sarah reminded her brother. "If I'm not with you guys, then you can guess that I'm at work. Or with Derek." She muttered the last part and was grateful that the boys had moved on and were too busy conversing to hear her. Stiles would have been livid if he found out that his big sister was on friendly terms with the werewolf. "Wait, so you have to stay away from Allison?" That got Sarah's attention back from the fear of being friends with Derek. She laughed at Scott. "Good luck with that one, kid." She teased before paying for her lunch.

"Look, your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles reasoned.

"Wait, why can't you hang out with Allison?" Sarah wondered, going back to the previous subject.

"Apparently she's a distraction."

"No, she's not." Sarah told the boys. "She's Scott's anchor." They looked confused. "Derek thinks that pain is everyone's anchor because that's a factor. Pain can make anyone focus on something. Pain has been Derek's only anchor because he thinks that that's all he has now. But Scott, pain has only been a factor for you." They still looked confused. "What calms you down? Where did you go that time you changed and scratched me? What eases your nerves?"

"Allison."

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Sarah exclaimed. She groaned. "Derek needs to work on his social skills." Stiles laughed.

"And you don't?"

"Hey, I never said that." Sarah defended herself. "But my form of logic isn't making anyone a recluse."

"Nope. Just yourself." Stiles teased. His sister rolled her eyes before leaving the table. "Wait, is she actually leaving to go and talk to Derek. What the hell?" But Sarah was only leaving to go outside where it was quieter so she could make a phone call.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm a little bit depressed to know that our friendship still hasn't consisted of you having my number on speed dial." Sarah greeted the growling werewolf. "I need you to think about what you're telling Scott. He's not you. His anchor is something completely different. Don't tell him who to hang out with and what's distracting him. Let him figure that out for himself. Sure, maybe he'll attack someone, but that someone will be you and I know that you can defend yourself." There was a pause.

"How did you get my number?" Sarah hesitated.

"So I may have infiltrated your police record to get it, so what? I needed it."

"Are you saying that you hacked into a governmental system for my number?"

"Well, you didn't exactly pull a Carly Rae Jepsen."

"What?"

"I was trying to be funny. You know the song? 'Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe?'." There was silence. "Well, I thought I was being funny. You're just being a sourwolf."

"Yeah, you need to stop calling me that."

"And you need to stop telling Scott what _you_ think is a distraction for _him_. Let him work on that himself. I, for one, firmly believe that Allison is his anchor. That's what's going to make him calm. You are the masochist in this equation and your solution is pain. But that's not what's going to work for Scott. It's only going to egg him on."

"Sarah, if he focuses on just that-."

"But that's not what he's going to focus on, Derek!" Sarah protested. "After a while, he's going to expect it. His body will grow accustomed to it. And he'll harden and grow cold like-."

"Like me." Sarah paused.

"Yeah. Like you." She hesitated. "You weren't always like this, Derek." Her voice was soft now. She looked across the way to see two familiar figures, one being tied and having lacrosse balls thrown his way. "Oh, God, what is Stiles doing now? Derek, I think my brother's trying to be Yoda, I've got to go." She hung up quickly before rushing to see what was going on. Stiles quickly explained to his sister what he was doing all the while continuing his plan. Sarah knew what was really up, though. She didn't blame her little brother. She did have to admit, while Allison could be Scott's anchor, he also did get pretty distracted while with her.

"Want a go?"

"Yes, please little brother. Let's see how high we can get his heart rate." She winked at her brother before focusing in on her muscle memory and getting into position before using the lacrosse stick, taking the ball and aiming for Scott. She got him right in the gut before laughing at his expression and taking another turn. She and her brother high-fived each other and alternated while cheering each other on. They didn't notice a peeping-Tom named Jackson behind the bleachers watching the boys with a mixture of confusion and amusement and the young woman in astonishment. He always knew the two boys were weird and that Sarah was kind of nutty just by association. But he'd forgotten that she used to be fun and had the capability to genuinely laugh.

But when the phone began beeping, signaling the dangerous increase of Scott's heart rate, they stopped what they were doing and took things seriously. Scott was groaning on the field, but Sarah could see that her friend was trying to control himself. He broke through the tape and remained in a crouched position. Stiles and Sarah saw that his heart rate was decreasing and when he stood up, he seemed perfectly fine.

"The angrier I felt, the stronger I was."

"So Derek was right, it is the anger."

"And I can't be with Allison."

"Why? Because she makes you happy?" Sarah asked.

"No, it's because she makes me weak."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Jackson had come out of nowhere and it startled Sarah.

"Just stuff for my Mythology class." Sarah answered awkwardly.

"Hitting the books for midterms?"

"No. This is just for fun." Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably don't need to study, do you?" He took the liberty of sitting next to her, puzzling her deeply.

"Aren't you supposed to be in chemistry right now?"

"Yeah, I just don't like sitting through it." Jackson answered. "Besides, shouldn't you be grading my papers?"

"Harris told me to spend my time studying for midterms." Jackson laughed.

"I see that's working well in his favor." Sarah wasn't sure what to make of this conversation. There was an awkward pause.

"Look, do you need something? Because odds are, I'm not going to give it to you. Unless you're here to apologize for acting like a dick. And even then, I'm not going to give you any forgiveness."

"I actually, uh, wanted to talk. I realized that I've been a jerk to you. And to Scott, as well as Stiles. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm being serious." Sarah's eyes went wide and she looked away to focus on something else.

"I believe that you're being serious, I'm just not sure that you're being sincere." Sarah responded. "Besides, you're three years too late."

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on a team?" Jackson huffed. "Hm? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name. And then some kid just comes along and everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that's like?" Sarah swallowed as memories began crowding her brain; her thinking space.

"I do, Jackson." She whispered. "It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you feel like you'd do anything in the world to get it back. But you know what, Jackson? There's no 'I' in 'team'."

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'." There was a pause before Jackson laughed. "That-that was a joke." He chuckled again. "Wow, you must really hate me." Sarah looked at him before answering. She took in his haggard, sickly appearance and as Jackson scratched his head, she noticed the claw marks that Derek had given him. They didn't look so good.

"I don't hate you, Jackson. Not at all." Sarah told him, her motherly attributes overcoming her. Her answer seemed to take Jackson by surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not a bad guy. I mean…I make stupid mistakes. A lot of them. But I'm not bad."

"I don't hate anyone, Jackson." Sarah responded. She shrugged. "I can't. Least of all, you." She got up when the bell rang and joined her brother and Scott to find them talking about how Allison kept Scott calm. She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't anybody listen to me?" She practically exploded. "Or should I keep my mouth shut and let you guys figure everything out on your own?" The boys looked at her in concern. "One day, I'm going to tell you something when it needs to be said, you will totally disregard it and it will be too late!" Some people were staring. "Oh, and now people stare when I shout!"

"Sarah, what-?" Scott began.

"I already told you that Allison was your anchor." Sarah explained. "God! I'm going to rip my hair out!" She yanked on her brown curls in anxiety.

"But what about when I'm kissing her or touching her?"

"That's different. Did you not pay attention in biology?" Sarah wondered. "That's just you being another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. That's natural." Stiles and Sarah both looked at Scott's glazed over happy expression. "He's thinking about sex right now, isn't he?" The young woman was getting frustrated.

"He's thinking about sex." Stiles answered quickly.

"Sorry." Scott apologized cutely.

"Back in the classroom, she gave you control. She's like your-."

"She's your anchor." Sarah interrupted, aggravated at having to repeat herself.

"You mean, because I love her." Sarah nodded nonchalantly but Scott's eyes went wide. "Did I just say that?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't know that before?"

"I love her!"

"That's great." Stiles agreed. "Now moving on. We need to-."

"No, I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now before you go and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please?" Stiles begged.

"You're not going to get through to him." Sarah deadpanned. She smacked her friend to get him out of his daze and then she looked at her brother. "Continue, please."

"Thank you, dear sister." Sarah nodded. "Look, you can't be around her all the time."

"Right." Scott agreed. "So what do I do?"

"I don't know." Stiles admitted. "Yet."

"C'mon, kid brother. Let's put our heads together." Sarah pulled her brother down to her level and they made an identical face that still made Scott squirm with anticipation.

"Oh, no. I just saw the lightbulb go off. Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Most likely." Stiles admitted.

"Is this going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, most definitely." Sarah responded. "Let's go." And they headed toward the parking lot. "Look, whatever happens, try to find Allison's voice like you did at the game." Scott nodded and Stiles took out his keys and scratched them against some guy's car. The owner of the black truck looked at Scott in anger and the boys he was with begun beating him up. Sarah cringed a few times, but it was overcome by the anger that Scott and Stiles hadn't listened to her in the first place. She secretly hoped that Stiles would pretend to intervene, and actually get hit. Maybe that would knock enough sense into him so as to listen to his older sister. She was actually surprised when Dr. Harris broke up the fight and Scott's heart rate was relatively normal.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" That landed them in detention. "I expected more from you, Miss Stilinski." Sarah only shrugged.

"That's the problem with expectations, Dr. Harris. You always end up disappointed." The chemistry teacher looked aghast that Sarah had sassed him. Her companions did as well. But she'd had enough of everyone today.

"Excuse me, sir." Dr. Harris looked up as Scott began talking. "I know it's detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work. And I don't want to get fired." Dr. Harris gave a small smile before looking back down at his work. Scott sighed. "You knew I would heal."

"Yup." Stiles admitted.

"And you did that to help me learn but partly to punish me."

"Well, yeah. Duh." Sarah added.

"Dude, you're my best friend and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott said. Sarah suddenly felt like an awkward third wheel. "Same with you, Sarah. I really need you to help me through this."

"There we go." Sarah whispered with a small smile.

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles said. "Look, you have something, Scott. Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do." Sarah nodded.

"That means that you don't have a choice anymore." She added gently. "It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will."

"All right, you three, get out of here." The boys headed out as quickly as possible but Sarah lingered behind. "Can I help you, Miss Stilinski?"

"You seemed to help the boys pretty well." Sarah quipped.

"They just need a firm hand." Sarah's heart sank.

"Yeah." She breathed out. "I'm not doing a very good job of that, am I?"

"Sarah, that's not your job." Dr. Harris told her. "Your job is to be the eldest sister. To both of them. You don't need to be the parent."

"I expect too much of myself." She admitted. Dr. Harris smirked.

"And what's the problem with that? Something about ending up disappointed?" Sarah grinned.

"And people wonder why I chose to aide for you this year." The chemistry teacher smiled. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Harris." She exited the classroom, hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

**All right! Today is my birthday, so what better way to celebrate than with an update? I expect marvelous reviews and wonderful messages, because that would be a fabulous gift from my dear readers, who have put up with my inconsistent updates. :) I love you all!**


	15. Big, Bad Wolf

Her mood was alleviated when Stiles told her that Scott had texted him about what Derek had done to the kind veterinarian. The Stilinski siblings drove to the school where they met up with their friend.

"I'm a big fan of ignoring the situation until it goes away."

"Yeah, I have a tendency to remove myself completely from the situation." She paused. "And yet neither of us are doing either of those things." Stiles nodded angrily.

"Look, just make sure that we can get inside the school." Scott told them just as Derek pulled up. "Where's my boss?"

"He's in the back." Derek assured him. Sarah wasn't sure how to react to all of this.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles stated sarcastically. They both headed into the school, leaving Sarah alone with Derek.

"Where are they going?"

"You said that Scott was linked with the Alpha." Sarah explained. "Scott's going to see if he can… 'contact' him."

"But he's right-."

"You don't know that, Derek." Sarah reprimanded softly. "Don't act unless you know for sure, until you're absolutely positive.

"He was lying, Sarah."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She assured him. "But I don't think that he's the Alpha." She pulled her cardigan closer and swore under her breath, cursing her little brother for dragging her out here in nothing but cargo pants, a v-neck and a cardigan. She was freezing. She leaned against the car and only found a further absence of heat. When she heard shuffling next to her, she looked to see Derek awkwardly holding out his leather jacket. He was looking at the ground and waiting for her to take the article of clothing. "Won't you be-?"

"I don't get all that cold." Sarah smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Derek." He nodded once, making Sarah's smile grow. She took the jacket and pulled it and was immediately enveloped in warmth. "Are you sure you won't be-?"

"The werewolf mutation gives us extra body heat. Something about it helps us heal faster. So no. I'll be fine." Sarah nodded and leaned against the car once more with Derek beside her. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a sound over the intercom.

"Are they sounding a recording of a cat being choked to death?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek muttered.

"Wait. That's Scott?" The older man nodded, suddenly weary. Sarah couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her mouth. Then a whole spiel of laughter got the best of her.

"Ok, I don't know him. He and I aren't friends anymore." Derek watched her with interest. She seemed to find entertainment out of the strangest things. It was…refreshing. He allowed a small smile to grace his features before Sarah grabbed a hold of his arm as a gasp erupted instead of giggles. Over the intercom was something completely beastly and unlike Scott. But there was no doubting who it was.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek told the boys once they got outside of the school. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to this school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I would be that loud." Sarah pursed her lips.

"Yeah, you both look really apologetic."

"It was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles sang.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Seriously!" Derek added, sounding almost…worried? Stiles was about to comment but wasn't sure what to say. Sarah was in the same, awkward state.

"What did you do with him?" Scott wanted to know. Derek looked confused and turned around to see that the door to his Camaro was open. And Dr. Deaton was gone.

"I didn't do anything." Sarah was stunned to see the man gone. But that stunned emotion turned to pure fear when something clawed Derek's back, causing the young werewolf to spurt out blood, which got nearly all over Sarah.

"Derek!" The young woman shrieked, totally in panic mode. Her body was shaking and her younger brother had to pull her out of her little attack and into the school, where the three teenagers were breathing heavily. Sarah tried to get her act together; she had to clear her head and make sure that she and the two boys got out of here alive.

"Lock it!" Scott demanded.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles wanted to know. Then they paused as they saw the tool had been left outside.

"Stiles, don't you dare think about it." Sarah warned. But the youngest Stilinski didn't listen to his eldest sister. He ventured out into the dark and Sarah nearly had a heart attack when she saw the Alpha appear from behind the jeep. She and Scott yelled for Stiles to hurry back and he made it just in the nick of time.

"That won't hold it, will it?" Scott asked.

"You bet your asses it won't." Sarah replied. All was silent for a moment until howls could be heard echoing throughout…everything. The werewolf seemed to be all around them. So they booked it into the nearest classroom.

"Deaton is your boss and he is a psycho werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"He can't be!" Scott protested.

"Oh, come on! He disappears and ten seconds later, the Alpha shows up to toss Derek twenty feet through the air?" Shock was setting in on Sarah. But she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. She refused to have a panic attack right now.

"It's not him!"

"He killed Derek." Stiles insisted.

"But Derek's not dead!" Now Scott was panicking. "He-he can't be dead!"

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next."

"Thanks for the positivity, little brother." Sarah breathed out.

"Ok, then what do we do?" Scott wondered.

"We get to the jeep." Sarah stated rationally. "And we get out of here. And you seriously think about quitting your job." They made for the windows and Scott began to try and open them. "They don't open, the school is climate controlled."

"We break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles mentioned.

"Then…we run really fast."

"Great plan, Scott." Sarah deadpanned. Something caught Scott's attention.

"Guys, what's wrong with Lola's hood?"

"Oh, nice, now _he_ thinks her name is Lola!" Stiles commented before taking a closer look. The hood of the jeep was all bent in and ripped open. "What the hell happened?" Just as soon as Stiles spoke, a loud shattering came from the window and something was flung into the room with them. The three teenagers shrieked as they protected themselves from the glass. They looked as the commotion stopped and saw the jeep's car battery lying before them.

"We're screwed." Sarah commented. "C'mon, we have to get out of here."

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles added.

"What place doesn't have windows?" Scott asked.

"Locker room." They travelled the halls until they reached the locker room, which Sarah found the stench nearly unbearable. "Ugh, we couldn't have gone into the girl's locker rooms?"

"No." Stiles scoffed. "It's the girl's locker rooms!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it smells a hell of a lot better in there."

"Hey, nose or life? Weren't you the one who told me to prioritize?"

"I'm pretty sure that the girl's locker rooms would keep us just as safe in there as this hellhole would."

"Exactly. And we're here now."

"Call your dad." Scott told his friends.

"And tell him what?"

"Gas leak, fire, whatever. If that thing sees a swarm of cops, he'll disappear."

"Or go on a killing spree and murder all of the officers including our dad." Sarah reasoned.

"They have guns." Scott tried to cover.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane bullet to even slow him down." Sarah wasn't having any of it.

"We have to get out of here, we'll just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles told them.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott wondered.

"That could work." Stiles began. "We'll go outside, get his keys off his body," Stiles shuddered. "And then we take off with his car."

"And him." Sarah added. The boys looked at her strangely.

"Fine." They began walking outside into the hallway but Scott stopped Stiles from turning the doorknob. "What?"

"I thought I heard something." Stiles panicked.

"Like what?" Totally petrified, Sarah took her brother's hand, to soothe her own nerves as well as his. When they heard movement from behind the door, those nerves only intensified. The teenagers backed away slowly and hid in a few empty lockers. When they heard the janitor's yell, Sarah began screaming out of fright.

"Get the hell out of here!" The janitor demanded, throwing the kids out into the hallway, only to be dragged back inside and thrown against the door. The kids shouted in fear and were rendered speechless when blood splattered against the frosted window.

"What is he doing? What does he want?"

"Me!" Scott growled out. "Derek says he's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork."

"That's lovely." Sarah commented. Scott stopped them for a moment and they glanced outside to see the Alpha staring at them from the roof across the way. The werewolf changed his course and began heading toward the teenagers. "Why the hell did we stop?" They began running again, adrenaline pushing them further than they would have ordinarily. Somehow, they ended up in the boiler room in the basement, totally out of breath and Sarah wasn't sure if they would make it through the night.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Sarah thought for a moment before looking at the desk in front of them and remembering the keys in her brother's pocket. She pulled them out quietly, confusing her brother. She glanced at him and then gestured to the desk. It took Stiles barely a second to realize what his sister was thinking. He nodded and there was a moment of anxiety before Sarah threw the keys into an open closet. She pushed the boys out of the way to make room for the werewolf to fall for the trap. And Stiles wasted no time in shoving the desk in front of the door to keep the Alpha away from them.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles went inching toward the door.

"I just wanna get a look at it."

"Why?" Sarah wanted to know. "Are you crazy?"

"Look, it's trapped, ok?" Stiles squeezed his sister's hand before peering into the window. "Yeah, that's right, we got you." Stiles taunted him. "See, I'm not scared of this thing." Just then, a claw appeared on the window, causing Stiles to stumble back and his sister to scream in shock. "Ok, we're not scared of you! Because you're in there and we're in here and you're not going any…" He trailed off when there was a loud commotion and the noises of the werewolf weren't coming from the storage room anymore.

"Will one of you please tell me why we wasted the past two minutes in here when we could have been getting away?" Sarah was a bit irate. Neither of the boys had an answer for her, only to just start running again.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Scott stopped them once they'd gotten further away. "It sounds like a phone ringing." Neither of the Stilinski's phones was ringing and Scott still hadn't gotten his fixed.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

"Dammit." Sarah muttered. They were off again, following the scent and voice of Allison.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Because you asked me to." Allison answered. The Stilinski children exchanged glances. Allison showed Scott the text and a feeling of terror spread throughout Sarah. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me this message?"

"Because I didn't." Scott responded.

"Did you drive here?" Sarah asked.

"Jackson did." Allison sputtered.

"Jackson?" Stiles repeated.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison wanted to know. Just then, two more joined.

"Great, we can make a party out of this." Sarah commented dryly. There was creaking in the ceiling and they all began to run up the stairs, fear spurring them on. They reached the door to the cafeteria and began blocking off the entrance.

"Wait, guys." Stiles began. Sarah looked around.

"Guys, stop." Sarah tried, knowing what her brother needed to say.

"Hey, guys!" They began yelling. No one was listening.

"Scott, not here!" Stiles tried to explain.

"Can we hang on for one second, please?" Sarah kept on trying. But still, nothing. "Hey! Listen up for once!" She finally shrieked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok, really beautiful job." Stiles began sarcastically. "Now, what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?"

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here." Allison said. The three teenagers who did not have the knowledge of the werewolf were freaking out and demanding answers. Scott didn't know what to say. Stiles, for once, was speechless and all Sarah could do was wrap the borrowed leather jacket around her. It was all she could do from pulling at her hair and face.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles finally said.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Sarah added, not fully aware of what she was saying.

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison was growing frantic.

"Who killed him?" Jackson wanted to know.

"This is supposed to be done with." Lydia spoke up. "The mountain lion was killed-."

"Don't you get it?" Jackson asked his girlfriend. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison demanded to know. Sarah placed a gentle hand on Scott's back, as she saw the inner turmoil he was going through. Should he tell the truth? Should he risk all of it or should he lie? And how could he lie?

"If we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott tried to explain without giving anything away.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison was directing the question at the Stilinskis now. But neither of them had any clue of what to say.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Scott finally said. Sarah and Stiles' jaws dropped.

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes. And the guy at the video store and the bus driver. It all started with his sister." Scott lied, shocking Sarah. "And if we don't get out soon, he's going to kill us, too."

"Call the cops." Jackson directed toward Stiles.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"What do you think it means?" Sarah asked rhetorically. "Do you need to hear it in another language? No, non, nein. Need it in anymore?"

"Look, Derek has killed three people." Stiles explained, going along with his best friend. "We don't know what he's armed with." Sarah lifted an eyebrow, now furious that her two best friends were blaming this whole fiasco on someone who was now…dead.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him!" Jackson demanded.

"I'm calling." Stiles was about to stop Lydia, but Jackson stood in his way. "They got a tip that there would be prank calls about a break-in at the high school." Lydia seemed aghast that an officer would hang up on her. "She said that if I call again, they'll have the call traced and have me arrested."

"Then call again!" Allison pleaded.

"They won't trace a cell." Sarah explained.

"They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles added.

"Why is this happening?" Allison panicked. "Why does he want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

"He doesn't and he isn't." Sarah muttered. Scott sent her a glare which she wholeheartedly returned.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Is he the one who sent her that text?" Lydia asked.

"No! I don't know!"

"Is he the one who called the police?"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled out, frustrated at the whole situation. Stiles then took Scott away from the others.

"Ok, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles commented sarcastically.

"I didn't know what else to do. And if he's dead, then it doesn't matter, right? But if he's not…" He trailed off. "God, and I totally just bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Sarah said. "But there are bigger issues at hand here, like getting out alive."

"But we are alive." Scott stated. "He could have killed us by now. God, it's like he's cornering us or something."

"So he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles wondered.

"No. Derek said that it wanted revenge."

"Against who?" Sarah tried to speak soothingly.

"I don't know. Allison's family?"

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles guessed thoughtfully.

"Ok, assheads. New plan." Jackson started, already annoying Sarah. "Stiles or Sarah will call their useless dad and ask him to send someone over who doesn't have useless aim."

"Or you could shut your mouth and save me a headache." Sarah retorted.

"Look, tell him the truth if you have to." Scott told his best friend. "Just call him." Stiles looked at his sister who merely shook her head.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles responded.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson turned Stiles around, but the latter spun quickly, punching the lacrosse captain in the face, sending him reeling. A grin of pride graced Sarah's face and she patted her brother on the back.

"I approve." She whispered. Just because she didn't hate the jackass didn't mean what had transpired wasn't funny. Stiles unwillingly pulled out his phone to call the sheriff.

"Hey, dad, it's me." He paused. "And it's your voicemail." That put the others off. "Look, I need you to call me back right now. Like, right, right now." There was a clanking at the door and it brought the terror back into the room. "We're at the school, dad."

"The door behind the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Sarah stated as they watched the beast pushing against their blockade.

"Stairwells lead up." Scott commented.

"Up is better than here." Stiles responded before they booked it. They ended up in a chemistry classroom. Dr. Harris' to be exact. They all held their breath as the growling grew closer.

"Jackson, how many people fit in your car?"

"Five, if someone gets on someone else's lap."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison stated.

"It doesn't matter." Sarah started. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott wondered, leading the group to the door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and into the parking lot."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles noticed. Well, so much for that plan.

"The janitor has the key."

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. I can get it by scent, by blood." He whispered softly the last part.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Sarah wondered in a snarky tone.

"I'm getting the key."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked incredulously.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"Are you an idiot? You can't go out there alone." Scott grabbed a pointer from the chalkboard. Everyone looked him like he was an idiot.

"It's better than nothing." Stiles and Sarah exchanged glances, knowing that he didn't have 'nothing'.

"There's got to be something else." Stiles insisted.

"There is." Lydia piped up. She gestured toward the chemicals used for labs. "There is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Sarah smirked while everyone else looked confused.

"What?"

"Just get her the things she needs." Sarah ordered.

"We don't have a key for that either." Jackson rolled his eyes before shoving his elbow into the glass, and gathering the ingredients for the concoction. Lydia was a natural at this.

"I was wondering when you'd let your intelligence make an appearance." Sarah muttered softly to the strawberry blonde. Lydia didn't say anything. There was only a pause and she finished her work and handed the finished product to Scott.

"No, this is insane. You cannot go out there." Allison pleaded. Sarah noticed that the younger girl's emotions were getting to her.

"We can't just wait for the sheriff to check his messages." Scott explained.

"You will die. Don't you get that?" The way she was talking broke Sarah's heart. The oldest Stilinski child wasn't typically a hopeless romantic. But there was some connection between Allison and Scott that made Sarah really believe that that was it; that was love. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next." There was a pause. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott." Allison begged. "Just stop!" Tears formed in her eyes and Sarah had to look away. She couldn't watch this. She pulled the leather jacket tighter around her and wanted to drown in it to escape this madness. "Do you remember when you told me that you could tell whether or not I was lying? That I had 'a tell'. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night. Just please don't go. Please don't leave us."

"Lock the door behind me." Sarah felt her own chest cave in and her throat became thick with emotion. She had no idea if she would see her best friend again. It was very possible that the Alpha would kill Scott. She could almost hear the urgency in the kiss shared between Allison and Scott and tears began spilling down her face as she watched her friend leave. Sarah took Allison's hand and pulled the younger girl into a hug. It was all she could do for now.

"I just don't understand why he's out there. Why he left us. And…and I can't stop my hands from shaking."

"It's ok." Jackson took Allison's hands into his own, to which Sarah noticed Lydia's alert expression. Sarah saw the small smile on the lacrosse player's face and stole Allison's hands to hold them in her own in a friendly manner. She ignored the glare sent her way by Jackson and instead comforted her friend.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?" Lydia asked anxiously. "It has to be that, otherwise it won't ignite."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for." Lydia seemed scared as Jackson growled at her and Sarah's brows furrowed. She'd always know the boy to be a jackass, but had never known him to be downright mean.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." Now Sarah was really worried. If Lydia was having doubts, then it was very possible that Scott was totally unarmed out there, relying only on his werewolf abilities, which he hadn't honed yet. Sarah's fears were confirmed when a loud, monstrous roar shook the entire school. Sarah knew that if the concoction had worked, then there wouldn't have been a roar. And when Jackson fell to the floor in agonizing pain, Sarah's head became a flutter of questions and worry. Especially when the roaring stopped and he seemed completely fine.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Jackson slapped Stiles' hand away.

"Derek clawed him there when he was sick." Sarah whispered to her brother, making sure nobody overheard. Nobody spoke for several minutes until a click was heard from the doorknob. Allison instantly reacted, screaming for her boyfriend.

"Stop!" Lydia cried out. "Do you hear that?" Everyone turned to listen. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Sarah let out a breath of relief. They all peered out the window to see the cruisers parking in the lot. Sarah also noticed something of importance. Derek's car was no longer parked behind the jeep. She kept that information to herself, however and they were found in the classroom and escorted out of the school.

"You're sure it was Derek Hale?" The sheriff asked. Sarah wanted to protest, but the lie was already set.

"Yes." Scott answered.

"I saw him, too." Stiles added. Sheriff Stilinski was waiting for his daughter's reply, but he wasn't met with one from her. "What about the janitor?"

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yes, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked and there was nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you."

"No, you don't!" Scott protested. "You have this look, like you want to believe me, but I know that you don't."

"Listen, we're going to search this whole school." The sheriff assured Scott. "And we'll find him, ok?"

"Well, we survived." Stiles commented after his father had left. "We outlasted the Alpha. That's still good, right? Being alive?"

"You don't think it heard us in the Chemistry room? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Then why are we still alive?" Stiles wanted to know.

"It wants Scott in his pack." Sarah answered, remembering what Scott had said earlier about the Alpha's 'teamwork'. "But he has to take care of us first." She played with a small rock with her shoe-covered foot. She refused to look up and see the expression based on her epiphany.

"I have to get rid of my old pack. He wants me to kill you guys myself." Scott finished, agreeing with Sarah's comments. "And that's not the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part?" Stiles exploded.

"When he made me shift…" He paused. "I wanted to." Sarah's heart sank and she reverted back to thinking about what Derek had told her, about Scott being dangerous. Now, it was truer than ever. But when Scott's attention was diverted, the Stilinskis still followed him to the ambulance, where Dr. Deaton was sitting.

"There you are." The veterinarian greeted.

"How-?"

"It wasn't easy." Deaton began. "But from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." He grinned and something told Sarah that it wasn't an act.

"Guys, come on. Let the EMT's do their jobs. You can talk to him later." Sheriff Stilinski pulled the three of them away and Scott ran off to talk with Allison. All Sarah wanted to do was crash. And once they'd finally gotten home, that's what she did. She dragged herself to her bedroom and did a faceplant onto her pillows and was out like a light.

* * *

**Here's a nice, big, long chapter. It's the big one, where all the action happens and I hope it doesn't get too tedious for you guys. Anyway, don't forget to review (as those are my favorite) and remember that the poll on my page is still open for those who want a say in which major Sarah will start in season 3. I must say, I'm still surprised at the results right now. I will keep it open until I really start writing and editing my version of season 3, so you still have a while. Love you all and hope you enjoy the work!**


	16. Drunk

The next morning, she awoke to the sunlight and all of her blankets piled on top of her. Her clothes were still on, including the leather jacket. But her flats had been taken off and placed by the door. She was slightly dazed and nearly confused as she found herself missing the feel of the jacket as she began to change her outfit.

"Thanks for putting the blankets on me, Stiles." The youngest Stilinski looked at her funnily.

"Was I sleep-walking again?" He asked, not remembering doing his sister any kind of favor once he'd retired for the night. Sarah thought for a moment.

"Maybe it was dad." She shrugged before staring at the leather jacket. She bit her lip and then slipped it on. It was warm and smelled of cinnamon and…man. The very thought made Sarah blush. She then mentally scolded herself for feeling ditzy like that.

"Hey, where did you get that jacket? Is that one of dad's?"

"Erm, no." Sarah was going to be honest. "Derek gave it to me last night."

"You mean, before he was killed?"

"You know, I don't think he's dead." Sarah told her brother. "His car was gone by the time we came out." That was obviously something Stiles hadn't noticed. "But yes, he gave it to me while we were waiting for Scott to howl like a strangled cat." Stiles snickered at that.

"Well, I have a jacket you could wear if you don't have one."

"Well, I didn't have one at the time."

"So you have one of your own now?" Sarah nodded. "Why don't you wear one of your own? That way it doesn't look like you're drowning."

"Well, this one kind of goes with my outfit." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I-I kind of like this one. It's-it's warm." That made Stiles laugh.

"Right. Says the girl who totally doesn't have a crush on Derek Hale. Who may or may not be dead." Sarah punched his arm before getting breakfast.

* * *

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out why Allison would dump him." Sarah stated to her brother later that weekend. Stiles could only shrug his shoulders. "I mean, if it were me, I'd be a bit flattered that my boyfriend was prepared to die for me."

"Yeah, but you know what Scott is." Stiles responded. "You knew that he would be fine."

"Ok, first of all, I did not know that Scott would be fine, despite the fact that he's a totally rad werewolf. Second, Allison doesn't know what Scott is. And third, I'm not talking about Scott. I'm talking about my own hypothetical boyfriend."

"Yeah, 'cause that's the only boyfriend you can get!" Stiles teased. Sarah gasped before throwing a juice cap at him.

"Rude!" Sarah exclaimed, tackling her brother. They were both laughing until Sarah propped herself up, a lightbulb going off. "Stiles, we should totally take Scott with us to the secret hill to get him wasted." Stiles looked at her.

"Do you know how stupidly awesome that would be?" His voice increased into a hyper pitch toward the end and he grinned wildly at his sister. "Hold on. Where would we get the alchy?"

"Dad's secret stash, of course."

"Wait, dad has a secret stash of alcohol?"

"Oh, Stiles." Sarah reprimanded. "Of all the things you are knowledgeable about, you've forgotten where all intelligence begins. In the home." She grinned and went to grab a bottle of alcohol. "And no, you will stay right there. I don't want you knowing where everything is." Stiles pouted before texting Scott. They went to pick him up and arrived at the secret hideout on the hill, where they proceeded to get drunk.

"Dude, she's just one girl." Sarah slurred, trying to comfort Scott. "I mean, there are so many other girls. So many girls in the sea."

"Fish." Scott corrected, still totally sober.

"Why are we talking about fish?" Stiles wanted to know, equally as drunk as his sister. "I wanna talk about girls. I love girls with strawberry blonde hair, who are 5'3 and have green eyes."

"Like Lydia?" Sarah guessed.

"Yeah, like Lydia! How did you know I was talking about…about…what was I talking about again?"

"I don't even know, man." Sarah placed her head on her brother's stomach and looked up at Scott. "Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink!" She handed the bottle of Jack to the young werewolf.

"I don't want anymore." Scott told her.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked. Scott only shook his head.

"Hey, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore." Sarah guessed. Stiles gasped.

"Yeah, maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf!" He paused. "Am I drunk?" Sarah giggled.

"You're wasted." She told her brother.

"So are you." Scott added. Sarah nodded happily. It had been a while since she'd felt this light and spacey. She couldn't feel her limbs and her head felt totally clear. She loved it.

"Whoo!" Stiles and Sarah exclaimed. Stiles raised his hand for a fistbump but was refused. "Oh, c'mon, man. I know it hurts. I know."

"No, you don't." Stiles laughed and agreed with his sister.

"But I know this! I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." And that pretty much ruined Sarah's light and spacey feeling.

"Stiles, why are you so smart?" Sarah asked him. Her head was still placed on his stomach and she felt him shrug as a response.

"Hey, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." A man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stole the bottle of Jack from Stiles' hands.

"Give it back." Scott growled out.

"What's that, little man?"

"I think he wants a drink." A second man spoke up.

"I want the bottle." Scott wasn't having any of this.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles pointed out.

"You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles. And I'm not drunk yet."

"Uh-oh, you made my homie go cray-cray!" Sarah interjected obnoxiously. "And you don't want him to go cray-cray!" Scott got up as the man took a sip of the alcohol and glared at him.

"Give me the bottle." Still, the man refused. And then, Scott's voice became distorted as he spoke again. "Give me the bottle of Jack." Stiles and Sarah watched with worry as Scott's claws came out. The man finally released the bottle and Scott threw it against a tree before leaving. Sarah and Stiles stumbled behind him, still fuzzy in the brain.

"Ok, please tell me that that was because of the breakup." Stiles pleaded. "Or that tomorrow is the full moon." Sarah looked up in the sky in wonder. There wasn't much more as she sat down in the car and passed out.

* * *

**Don't forget to review (as those are my favorite) and remember that the poll on my page is still open for those who want a say in which major Sarah will start in season 3. I must say, I'm still surprised at the results right now. I will keep it open until I really start writing and editing my version of season 3, so you still have a while. Love you all and hope you enjoy the work!**


	17. Twilight

Sarah, to her surprise, was not hung over the next morning. She was ready to go back to school and get into the swing of things. She'd expected herself to be a bit traumatized by the events that had happened last week. And while she was, her nerves were not as heightened as she thought they would be. Today would be the fifth day without an incident and the drunkenness she'd felt last night relieved her anxiety a bit. Of course, she knew she couldn't rely on alcohol to relieve her of her problems; that it would only lead to her becoming an alcoholic. She also knew that because it was a full moon tonight, the incident count would go back to zero. And there were enough problems on her dad's plate already; she couldn't add teenage alcoholism to it. But every now and then, it was nice to just let something else make her relax.

She and Stiles were sitting outside of the office, waiting for more information from their father, the sheriff.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" Mr. Stilinski asked his children.

"What's going on?" Stiles wanted to know. "Did you find Derek?"

"I'm working on it." The sheriff assured the young man. "You need to go and take your test."

"All right, dad, listen to me."

"Go!" The sheriff interjected.

"This is really important." Sarah told her father. "You have to be careful tonight." The sheriff looked at his daughter oddly.

"I'm always careful."

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before." Stiles added. "At least, not like this."

"I know." The sheriff began. "Which is why we brought in a state detective." He paused. "Now Stiles, go take your test. And Sarah, get to your own class." Sarah rubbed her father's shoulder quickly before following her brother to chemistry, where the kids were taking their midterms.

"You have 45 minutes to take this test." Dr. Harris announced. "And 25 percent of your grade can be earned simply by writing your name on the test. Although, every year, one of you will fail to do such a task and I am left pondering my decision to teach high school." Sarah grinned and rolled her eyes. "Begin." All Sarah had to do was walk around the aisles to make sure that no one was cheating. That was her midterm for being a teacher's aide. It was one less thing for her to worry about. Granted, she'd never studied for any test in her life, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about her grades.

It didn't take long for Scott to suddenly burst out of his seat and out of the classroom. Everyone looked as he went and Stiles hurried after him. Sarah sighed before following them both, taking her things with her. She and Stiles looked around the empty hallway-well, empty except for a familiar backpack. Stiles took his phone out to call his best friend and the Stilinski children followed the noise. They followed it all the way to the boy's locker room. Sarah went on inside despite school rules and regulations; she had to make sure that her friend was all right. The showers were on and they found Scott breathing heavily.

"Are you changing?" Stiles wondered.

"No, I can't breathe." Scott wheezed. Stiles then hurried and tossed the old inhaler to his friend. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, it was a panic attack." Sarah told him. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack."

"How did you know how to do that?" Scott directed at Stiles.

"I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles answered. "Not fun, huh?" Scott shook his head.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott tried to explain.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Sarah told her friend. "There are only about two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you can think about this: her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, so that's bound to become an issue." Stiles tried to make light of it. But upon seeing Scott's expression, Stiles became somber. "That wasn't helpful."

"Look, you got dumped. And it's supposed to suck." Sarah took over.

"No, it's like, I can feel everyone else in the room, everyone's emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon." Stiles tried to reason. "So we'll lock you up later in your room, just like we planned, where the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

"Do you mean that because if you get out, you'll be caught by hunters?" Sarah was trying to understand his reasoning. But Scott shook his head.

"If I get out, I think I might kill someone." Yep, there would definitely be an incident tonight.

* * *

**Hey all! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short and I apologize for this one being short as well. I was originally going to combine them, but I was inspired by two different songs while writing each section and I felt it necessary to separate them into two different chapters because of that. **

**Anyway, although it's short, I really hope that you like it and you will continue to send me reviews and critique. I really do appreciate the feedback. :)**


	18. Blow Away

"Hey, I have work today. Text me if something interesting happens on the field today." Sarah told her brother as Stiles began walking toward the locker rooms for the second time that day. Stiles nodded and Sarah left to head to the coffee shop. A text came in almost immediately, telling her that Stiles had made first-line and Scott had been made co-captain. She smiled at the turn of events and sent a congratulatory text back. She got out of the car and collided in with someone. "Sorry! My bad." She began apologetically. She looked up to see the person who she'd banged into and saw a very familiar face.

A face that wasn't dead.

"Derek." He quickly dragged her behind the coffee shop and forced her against a wall. She recoiled and winced as her back hit the bricks. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Your piece of crap car." He didn't dare tell her that he'd memorized her scent the very day that they'd met. Not just recently, but all those years ago. "What the hell happened that night?"

"Last Wednesday?"

"No, last Friday night." Derek deadpanned. Sarah didn't dare laugh.

"Well, the Alpha kept us locked in the school." Sarah began. "And it tricked-."

"No, what happened to put me on the cops' hit list? _Again_?" The werewolf interrupted. Sarah gulped. "What the hell did you and your stupid kid brother do?"

"He's not stupid!" Sarah exclaimed. "And how do you know it wasn't Scott?" Derek furrowed his brows. "I was against it. But Scott thought that you were dead so he blamed you for the killings and made everyone believe that you were the reason we were locked in the school."

"And you just went along with it?"

"What was I supposed to say, Derek? Should I tell them that a psychotic werewolf wants us dead? Should I tell them that he's smart and conniving and wants Scott in his pack? Oh, but wait, there's more! Scott has to get rid of his old pack first and he wants Scott to do the dirty work so he lured us all in and made Scott change so he would give in to his primal instinct."

"But you're still alive."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" There was a pause. "I'm sorry. That was mean." Sarah muttered. "It wasn't your fault." She exhaled. "Yes, we're all still alive, thank God. Scott has an extreme amount of control." She paused. "Oh, and it's not because Scott's been avoiding Allison. It's because she's his anchor, you asswipe!" She changed the argument around. Instead of Sarah being the victim, it was now Derek being berated. "Although, now Scott's going to have a problem with that because she dumped him after he left us in the chemistry room to go and fight off the Alpha himself."

"That's when he made Scott change?" Sarah nodded. "And what makes you think she's his anchor?"

"Oh, my God. Are you dumb?" Derek merely raised an eyebrow, trying to remain unfazed by her attitude. "Scott's totally in love with the girl. She keeps him levelheaded. Stiles and I saw that as his heart rate was spiking, just a simple touch calmed him down. Hearing her voice keeps him in control. He's so stubborn that his biggest distraction is also his greatest asset." There was silence. "Look, I apologize on Scott's behalf. What he did was wrong and unethical and I should have found a way around his lie, so I apologize for that, too." She sighed. "I told you that you could lie low at my place and…" She cocked her head. "Is that where you've been staying these past few days?" It took Derek a moment to respond, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders.

"Since the Argents are keeping an eye on my house..." He answered honestly. "I usually wouldn't do that, but-."

"No, it's fine." Sarah gave him a small smile. "Keep it up. Oh! By the way, I believe this is yours." She pulled off the leather jacket she'd hardly taken off since last week.

"Keep it. I've got plenty more." Sarah grinned in amusement.

"Only your trademark would be a leather jacket."

"Well, I never pegged you for a hair ribbon kind of girl." Sarah shrugged bashfully. "I'll let you get to work. I've probably made you late." Sarah shrugged again.

"Doesn't matter. I'm always in early, they'll forgive me this one time." She waved goodbye awkwardly before stepping around the corner to begin her shift. Derek glanced at where Sarah had once been standing. Her scent still lingered, but it had changed slightly. There was a different that only Derek could make out because he knew it so well; it was his own. His own spicy scent was now entangled with the scent of fresh laundry, citrus and womanly musk. It made him grin.

"Stiles, why can't you just knock like normal people do?"

"Because this is easier." The youngest Stilinski answered as he unlocked the McCall's front door.

"Scott?" Melissa McCall called out. "Oh, Stiles, Sarah." She paused. "Key."

"Yeah, I had one made."

"Sorry." Sarah apologized for her brother's behavior.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me." Melissa stated. "Actually kind of scares me." Stiles couldn't help but drop the bag of chains due to the weight. "What is that?"

"School project." Stiles stuttered. Mrs. McCall looked skeptical.

"Ok, well, be careful tonight."

"Yeah, you too." It seemed to become a habit of Stiles and Sarah's to say that on a daily basis.

"Yeah, full moon." That took the Stilinskis by surprise.

"What?" Stiles choked out.

"Emergency rooms are full of whack jobs. Did you know that that's where they came up with the word, 'lunatic'?" She grinned at the kids and exited the door, leaving the Stilinskis to rush up the stairs to Scott's dark room. When they turned on the light, they saw Scott sitting in an arm chair, staring off at nothing.

"You literally scared the hell out of me!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude, you totally just pulled a Derek." Stiles let out a small chuckle at his sister's words.

"Let's get this started." Stiles began to get the chains out.

"I'm fine." Scott stated dully.

"You sure about that?" Sarah asked. "Because you kind of have this serial-killer-look in your eyes right now and I'm hoping that it's just the full moon. It's really starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine."

"All right, we'll just leave then." Stiles told his friend. "But will you at least come over here and look at what we brought? I mean, maybe you use them, maybe you don't." Scott wandered slowly to where his friends were and pulled out the chain.

"You think I would let you put this one me? Chain me up like a dog?" Sarah looked over at her brother knowingly.

"Actually, no." Stiles quickly took Scott's wrist and cuffed him to the water compressor.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself." Stiles answered. "And getting a bit of payback for you making out with Lydia." That part took Sarah by surprise.

"Wow. Asshole!" She gasped out. She looked at the pained expression on Stiles' face and left the room to them taunting each other. She couldn't stand to see their friendship standing on the edge of a knife, even if it was Scott's strange emotions on edge because of the full moon. Stiles ended up joining her and they listened to Scott struggling against the handcuffs. But when all was silent, they became even more concerned.

"Scott, are you ok?" The Stilinskis got up only to see an empty bedroom. "Oh, this is not good. Not good at all." Stiles began pacing around the bedroom. "What do we do?" Sarah got an idea. She pulled out her phone and looked through her contact list and pressed the 'call' button.

"What happened?"

"Scott escaped. He's not in any form of control this time. There's nothing on his mind to stop him from killing.

"He won't listen to me, Sarah!" Derek told her forcefully. "Why should I keep trying to help him?"

"Because you don't want any more attention drawn to you guys." Sarah reasoned. She could hear Derek sigh on the other line. "Please, Derek, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"No matter what I do, someone is going to end up hurt." But there was a pause that gave Sarah hope. "All right, I'll go and stop him."

"Thank you, Derek, please call me when you've got him under control." Sarah breathed out before hanging up.

"I cannot believe you just called Derek Hale to go and calm down Scott." Stiles said in disbelief.

"Did you have any other ideas? Would you rather I hollered at the Alpha to come and find him?" Stiles was silent. "Exactly. No one else would have been able to do it."

"Why does Derek listen to you?" Sarah shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one who believes him and isn't as ass to him." Stiles was still worried. "C'mon, let's drive around the forest and wait for Derek to call back." They hopped in the jeep and drove around. They eventually came to a sight that was surrounded with cops and an ambulance. Worried that her prediction about the accident rate going up, Sarah had her brother stop the car. Stiles parked the Jeep and the Stilinski kids hopped out, looking around for their father anxiously. They exchanged panicked looks when they couldn't see him.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" Stiles asked a few people. Sarah stopped him and they looked at a charred hand belonging to a body on the gurney.

"Stiles? Sarah?" Said teenagers whirled around to see their father. Relief flooded their bodies as they embraced their father tightly. Sarah couldn't stop the tears from flooding her eyes. She couldn't have it to lose another parent; she thought she would break.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or go to the poll! It's still open.**


	19. Coming Around

"Please remind me why we're doing this." Stiles begged as Sarah pressed her foot down on the gas pedal even further. She was driving Derek's Camaro and they were trying to distract Kate Argent.

"Because you and Scott made a huge mistake that night the Alpha locked us in the school and now you're repaying the debt." Sarah answered, trying to focus on the road.

"So why are you here, driving?" Scott asked. Sarah gave him a look.

"Do you really think Derek would trust either of you with this precious thing?"

"So he trusts you?" Stiles wanted to know. Sarah shrugged and continued driving until Kate turned around. "They know." Sarah cursed. Stiles pressed on the police radio he'd nicked and they heard an officer's voice.

"All units, suspect is on foot, heading toward the iron unit." Stiles looked at his sister, who nodded and went even faster toward where they now knew Derek was. They found him crouched behind a machine and Stiles yelled for him to get in before Sarah sped off once more.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Sarah shouted.

"Dammit, I had him!" Derek roared.

"Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes, he was right in front of me and then the freaking police showed up!"

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Sarah tried to calm him down. Derek glared at her.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" He directed at Scott. Sarah had to agree on that one.

"Ok, can we please get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it!" Scott tried to defend himself.

"All right!" Stiles tried to defuse the tension. "How did you find him?" Derek clenched his jaw, unwilling to talk about that.

"Can you please try to trust us for half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both Scott and me, too." Derek glanced at Sarah who only raised her eyebrows and continued to drive, not getting involved.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek began. "There were two things, one was a guy named Harris."

"The chemistry teacher?" Sarah wondered.

"What was the second?"

"It was a symbol." He pulled out a picture and Sarah glanced at it. Scott and Stiles shrugged. "Do you know it?" Sarah glanced at Scott.

"What? Am I _supposed_ to know it or something?"

"Your girlfriend wears it around her neck like it has a religious purpose nowadays." Sarah explained. "It's the necklace her aunt gave to her for her birthday."

"Who, Kate?"

"Unless she has another aunt that we don't know of." Sarah told them dryly. She glanced at Derek. "It's a family heirloom."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Because she told me." Sarah responded as if he were stupid. "Allison and I have had actual conversations when Scott's tongue isn't shoved down her throat." Scott blushed.

"Well, you've got to get it, then." Derek told Scott. Scott made to argue but one look from Sarah and Derek shut him up.

* * *

"Look, all you have to do is get the necklace, kill the Alpha and get Allison back. And in that order." Stiles tried to give a pep talk to his best friend. Sarah wasn't so sure it was working, though. Especially when Scott began freaking out that Jackson somehow figured out that Scott was a werewolf.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles wanted to know.

"What word?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Werewolf. Did he ask if you were a werewolf?" She elaborated. Scott looked around frantically to see if anyone was paying attention.

"No, but he implied it pretty clearly." Scott finally answered.

"Ok, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles tried to look on the bright side. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who is going to believe him, anyway?"

"The Argents." Sarah answered dismally.

"Ok, it's bad." Stiles finally admitted.

"I need a cure. Right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles wanted to know. Scott didn't know. "Ok, where's Derek?"

"Hiding out. Why?" Sarah asked.

"I've got another idea." Stiles admitted. "It's going to take a bit of time and finesse, though."

"But you have the quarter-finals tonight." Sarah reminded the boys. "And it's your first game." She directed at her brother.

"I know, I know." Stiles answered. "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." Stiles demanded.

"Yeah, that'll be real smooth." Sarah stated sarcastically. The bell rang and she headed to her class before lunch, which was dull and she found Scott and Stiles already sitting and eating when lunch began. They were talking about the necklace

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked as Sarah sat down.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." Sarah pursed her lips before clearing her throat.

"Thanks, Scott." He sighed.

"Ok, you're relatively normal, but that's only because I've known you for years and I know how to act around you." He tried to explain.

"That's ok. I came up with a plan B in case anything like this happened." Sarah told the boys. "Just steal the stupid thing. She's got to take it off at some point, right? Like when she showers, or…" She trailed off, seeing the looks on the younger boys' faces. "He's watching us, isn't he?" They both nodded. "Oh, God, you two are so conspicuous."

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him." Scott looked over at Sarah. "Why couldn't you have sat in front of me?

"Because there was someone sitting here a few moments ago. Thank God they left."

"Look, just talk to me and act like everything's normal." Stiles was freaking out. "Say something to me!" Stiles gave one of his spasms.

"I can't think of anything, my mind is a complete blank."

"Since when has your mind been totally blank?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"There's just a lot of pressure!"

"Have you guys heard Mumford and Son's album yet?" Sarah asked meticulously, taking a bite of her fruit salad.

"Look, he's not even sitting there anymore." Stiles pointed out, totally ignoring his sister. They all looked around wildly until Scott's face became angry. Stiles and Sarah exchanged glances and calmed down, waiting for their friend to finish listening to Jackson.

"You can't let him have this kind of power over you." Sarah advised. Suddenly, Scott's anger was taken out on the plastic lunch tray. The sound of it snapping grabbed everyone's attention.

"Try not to kill him in P.E." Stiles told him. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation. Sarah had been talking with him just last week about how apologetic he was about the way he'd been acting toward her, Stiles and Scott. Why was he pulling this? Had he been tricking Sarah? And for what purpose? Did Jackson think that if he had an in with Sarah, he would be granted his wish of becoming a werewolf, himself? Surely he knew that that wasn't how it worked.

When the Stilinskis arrived home, they immediately sat down in front of Stiles' computer, searching through it for answers.

"Hey, Stiles! Sarah!" Mr. Stilinski called from downstairs.

"Yo, Da-Derek?" Stiles was in shock to see the werewolf in his room. Derek made a shushing gesture before pointing to the door. Sarah practically closed it on herself, leaving only her head exposed and Stiles poked his own out to see his father.

"What did you say?" The sheriff seemed confused.

"I said, 'yo, dad'."

"It's the new slang, pops." Sarah commented. She made a 'peace' sign with her hand. The sheriff shook his head.

"Ok, well, I've got some stuff I've got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight." He directed toward Stiles. "I mean, it's your first game."

"Yeah, first real game." Stiles stuttered. "Great, awesome. Good." Mr. Stilinski only smiled.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Then he looked over at his daughter. "I wish you'd get back into sports."

"Maybe someday." She gave him a smile. "But be proud of this kid." She maneuvered herself to give her brother a noogie.

"I am proud."

"Me, too." Stiles said awkwardly. "Oh!" The sheriff came in for a hug and Sarah was caught in the middle. She chuckled at the situation and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll save you a seat." She told her father. "See you later." He looked confused still as he walked down the stairs and the kids waited until all was clear before going back into Stiles' room. Sarah was brushed to the side as Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt collar.

"If you say one word-." He threatened.

"Like what, 'hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring you gun'?" There was silence as Sarah's wide eyes looked between the two. She felt like she was being drowned by the testosterone. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules." Sarah bit her lip and then tried not to smile. "Oh, my God, have you been keeping him here longer without my knowing?"

"Maybe?" It came out all squeaky. But upon seeing Stiles' glare, she hardened up. "And since I'm the eldest, it's _my_ house, _my_ rules. So ha!"

"Yeah, real mature, Sarah." Stiles sighed. And Derek finally let go of Stiles' collar. He even fixed it up in a brusque manner. Stiles chuckled and returned the favor. When he went to walk away, Derek thrust his face forward in a threatening manner. "Whoa!" Sarah bit back a laugh. Behind Stiles' back, Derek threw the girl a small smile.

"Is Scott going to get the necklace?" Derek wondered.

"He's working on it." Stiles answered. "But there's something else we can work on."

"Wait, what?" Sarah didn't know what was going on.

"When we were trapped in the school the other night, Scott sent a text to Allison." Oh, that's what Stiles was on about.

"So?"

"So, Scott's phone was broken." Sarah finally got it.

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"Not me, but I think I know someone who can."

"Danny!" Sarah became excited! She adored that kid. He was the only nice person around anymore.

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny asked when he'd finally arrived and Stiles told him what he needed.

"I looked up your rap sheet." Stiles admitted dully.

"He was thirteen and they dropped the charges." Sarah clarified on Danny's behalf. Although, Danny didn't look too happy that the Stilinskis seemed to know everything about the report.

"No! We're doing lab work." Sarah scrunched up her face.

"So glad I'm done with science." She muttered, burying her face into one of the many werewolf books she'd gotten.

"Who's that again?" Danny gestured to Derek. Stiles tried to think of a lie.

"That's my cousin…Miguel." Sarah was glad that the book was covering her face; she was very close to giggling. But Derek sent her a glare. She figured that because of her sitting position, she was an easy read for him.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Sarah wondered if Danny knew that everyone could hear him.

"He gets these horrible nose bleeds." Sarah covered. "Such a sickly child." Derek glared even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Sarah gave an interested expression toward Danny. Then she gave a look toward her brother. And then at Derek who reluctantly got up and took his shirt off. Sarah cleared her throat and held in a sigh.

"So, I mean, we both know you've got the skills to hack…"

"Stiles." 'Miguel' got his attention. Well, he got Danny's, too. Danny's dimples were showing and Sarah thought it was the cutest thing. "This…no fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles suggested. He turned back to the computer but Sarah saw Danny's eyes lingering. Sarah thought it was the cutest thing. Apparently, Stiles noticed it as well. He turned back to look at Derek's naked torso and at Sarah's silent laughter.

"Hey! That one looks pretty good. What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" The poor boy was trying not to look. Sarah really couldn't take it anymore. Derek's 'bitch face' was priceless.

"It's-it's not really his color." Danny choked out. Derek kept himself from growling before taking off the striped shirt. His muscles rippled and Sarah stopped herself from gawking. It wasn't easy.

"You may play for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles asked as Sarah went to her own room, picked out one of her father's old plain shirts, came back into Stiles' room and gave it to Derek. He gratefully put it on.

"You're a horrible person." Sarah commented.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night." Came the immediate response.

"I'll need the IP address." Danny finally said. Stiles and Sarah reveled in a silent victory and it didn't take long before Danny cracked it. "The text was sent from a computer."

"That's not possible." Stiles muttered as they saw who sent it. Sarah's jaw dropped. Melissa McCall.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or go to the poll! It's still open.**


End file.
